


Immortal Beloved

by AlexaRaven



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Aliens, Anal Sex, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Bottom Jack, F/M, Gay Sex, Het and Slash, Immortal Ianto Jones, Immortality, Love, M/M, Making Love, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Pregnant Jack, Sex, T.A.R.D.I.S - Freeform, TARDIS Rooms, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness, Time Lord, Time Lord Angst, Time Lord Ianto Jones, Time Travel, Top Ianto, coe fix it, tenth doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaRaven/pseuds/AlexaRaven
Summary: Title: Immortal BelovedRating: R, possible NC-17 in later chaptersFandom: TorchwoodPairings: Jack/IantoType: Alternate UniverseSpoilers/Warnings::Slash, same sex pairing. Sexual situations, coarse language. Reader discretion is advised. You have been warned!Disclaimers: Everything is copyrighted to the BBC. Nothing belongs to me except the situation I put them into. All images used in this fiction, were made by myself, Alexaviera Raven.





	1. Prologue

  

 

* * *

Satellite Five hundred

* * *

 

 The Doctor looked up in shock as the T.A.R.D.I.S. appeared he had sent Rose Tyler home for her safety as the Daleks were about to advance. He was even further shocked when Rose had a ethereal glow of golden light around her as she walked out of the T.A.R.D.I.S.

 " **What have you done?!?"**

 The Doctor exclaimed as he looked at his companion. He was shocked as he looked at her.

  **"I looked into the T.A.R.D.I.S. and the T.A.R.D.I.S. looked into me."**

 This was Rose's reply as she looked at him. The Doctor exclaimed further.

  **"You looked into the time vortex Rose, no one's meant to see that."**

 The Daleks shoot a beat towards Rose in that moment but she blocks it with her hand and looks at the Doctor.

  **"I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words."**

 Rose waved her hands at the logo for Bad Wolf as she continued to reply.

  **"I scatter them in time and space. A message to meet myself here."**

  **"Rose you've got to stop this! You've got to stop this now! You've got the entire vortex running through your head. Your gonna burn!"**

Rose looks at him and replies.

  **"I want you safe. My Doctor. Protected from the false God."**

The Dalek god replies

  **"You cannot hurt me, I am Immortal!"**

 Rose looks at the thing that is purple and replies simply.

  **"You are tiny.I can see the whole of time and space.Every single ashen of your existence and I divide them."**

 Rose raises her right hand and the Daleks start to turn to ashes before them. A Golden light penetrating the Daleks.

  **"Everything must come to dust. All things, everything dies. The time will end."**

 Rose raises her arms from her sides and looks at the space ship where the Daleks and their Dalek God are seated.

 The Dalek God replies in a bit of pain.

  **"I will not die. I cannot Die!"**

 The Daleks ship begins to incenerate with a golden glow. Soon it is nothing but ashes and the Daleks and the Dalek God is no more but molecules spread across time now itself.

The Doctor pleads with Rose now who is still glowing golden and she lowers her hands to her sides..

**"Rose, you've done it.. Now stop! Just let it go!"**

**"How can I let go of this? I bring life!"**

 As Rose says this to the Doctor in another part of the Satalite, Captain Jack Harkness breathes hard in his chest. He was dead a moment before having been shot with the ray gun of a Dalek. For a moment he glows as he gets up and it fades over him.

The Doctor exclaims to Rose.

**"But this is wrong! You can't control life and death!"**

**"But I can. The Sun and the Moon,the Day and Night.But why do they hurt?"**

 Rose begins to cry now tears flowing down her cheeks as she asks this of the Doctor who is staring at her in concern.

  **"The power is gonna kill you and it's all my fault!"**

 The Doctor is close to tears as he exclaims this. Rose replies to him.

  **"I can see everything.All there is, all there was and all there ever could be."**

 As Rose replies this the Docotr stands up and looks at her. He is shocked by her words.

  **"That's what I see, all the time. Doesn't it drive you mad?"**

 Rose looks at him and whines as she hurts.

  **"My head!"**

**"Come here."**

  **"It's killing me."**

**"I think you need a Doctor"**

 The Doctor says this as he walks over towards Rose and kisses her. In the act of doing so he takes inside him the essence of the Time Vortex out of Rose and she faints as the last bit of it is absorbed into his body. He lays her down carefully and looks at the T.A.R.D.I.S.  as he does he opens his mouth and the golden time vortex energy flows out of him and back into the T.A.R.D.I.S.  For a moment he stills going back to normal and looks down at Rose. He carries her to the inside and lays her down gently on the floor as he goes and prepares to start the time machine up.

 His hands are glowing and he knows he is to regenerate soon.

 Rose awakens on the T.A.R.D.I.S to find the Doctor in pain. He tells her that the act of absorbing the vortex has destroyed every cell in his body. Rose begins to panic as the Doctor tells her that he won't be seeing her again. After musing on what his next body will look like and telling Rose goodbye, he suddenly steps back and bursts with energy from the regeneration process.  

* * *

Thames House

* * *

 Jack and Ianto threaten the 456. In response the 456 have released a deadly toxin into the air. Ianto begins to fall and Jack catches him.

 Jack looks down at his lover. He is in tears as Ianto lays in his arms gasping for air and Jack caresses his cheek.

  **"It's all my Fault."**

 Jack replies as he looks down at his friend, lover and confidant. He is trying to be strong but his heart is breaking as he does this. The immortal knows that he can survive this, however Ianto cannot..

**"No it's not.."**  

 Ianto tells him in a raspy voice as he looks up at Jack.

  **"Shhh don't speak save your breath."**

 Jack tells him this still caressing his face and looking at Ianto.

  **" I love you."**

 Ianto says this as he begins to cry now as Jack is also crying. Jack takes in a breath at Ianto's confession and he replies to him.

  **"Don't.."**

 Ianto closes his eyes as Jack says this and Jack lightly shakes him a moment and pleads.

  **"Ianto, Ianto stay with me! Stay with me please. Stay with me stay with me!"**

Jack is crying his voice cracks as he is shaking Ianto gently now and Ianto looks up at him,his own blue eyes shining with tears.

  **"Hey, it was good yeah?"**

**"Yeah"**

**"Don't forget me."**

**"Never could,"**

**"A thousand years time, you won't remember me."**

**"Yes I will. I promise yes I will."**

 With this promise made Ianto looks up at Jack and gasps and draws his last breath. Jack looks down at him a moment. He begins to plead to hid dead lover.

  **"Ianto, don't go.. Don't.. Don't leave me please.. Don't"**

 At this moment Jack begins to feel the toxins in his own body and leans down to kiss Ianto's cold lips as he does he breathes into Ianto his last breath of life. Though he doesn't know it, it also is a part of his soul. A golden thread of light enters Ianto as Jack kisses his lips. Jack falls back dead laying on the ground his arm around his lover.

 A few hours later Jack awakes as Thames house has been cleared of the toxins and he is in a room full of the dead for their loved ones to claim. As he sits up he sees Ianto laying there dead, cold and pale. He kisses his lovers forehead tenderly and makes a silent vow to himself.

  **"Ianto Jones, I love you and I'm going to make sure these bastards are destroyed. I promise you Ianto. I promise."**

 He gets up and leaves the Thames house now more than ever determined to stop this madness and destroy the 456. They have taken the most precious thing to him away, the love of his multiple lifetimes. Gwen and Jack then go on to fight the 456.

 Unknown to Jack Ianto sits up clutching his chest and looks around at the bodies. As he is about to get up however a man in a long brown trench coat approaches him with a blonde woman and  they help him to walk to a blue police box that seems to have materialized in front of them. Ianto is laid to rest on something soft as he has passed out again. The man in the coat known as the Doctor nods solemnly and looks at his companion.

  **"Best to let him sleep a bit."**

 The Doctor told her as he notices Rose has taken and hung a coat up on the door hook and he smiles sadly at that coat.

  **"It's Jacks, it was laying over this man we picked up. He's Jack's..?"**

 Was Rose's reply as she just walked with the doctor out of the room and back to the main control room of the T.A.R.D.I.S.

  **"Well that would be Ianto Jones and yes his lover. I reckon we now have a problem as to what to do with Mr. Jones. As for that coat, I suppose it's alright for now. Eventually we are going to have to figure this all out but for now at least we have time. Lots of time. Come let's go on a trip I'm sure our guest won't mind too much."**

The Doctor said smiling as he made his way over to the controls and took Rose's hand and kisses it a moment and put a fake smile on his face for her benefit. He then gave his full attention to the screens.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Immortal Beloved  
> Rating: R, possible NC-17 in later chapters  
> Fandom: Torchwood  
> Pairings: Jack/Ianto  
> Type: Alternate Universe  
> Spoilers/Warnings::Slash, same sex pairing. Sexual situations, coarse language. Reader discretion is advised. You have been warned!
> 
> Disclaimers: Everything is copyrighted to the BBC. Nothing belongs to me except the situation I put them into. All images used in this fiction, were made by myself, Alexaviera Raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not using a beta for this so you have been warned. Again to reiterate so people are fairly warned this is a slash fan fiction and it involves a male /male relationship. There will be sex, lots of sexual situations that are not suitable for younger audiences. If you are uncomfortable with reading such things, please turn this fic off now and go read something else. If you continue to read on I will not be held responsible for your choice to do so.
> 
> Please enjoy and feel free to comment. Thank you and blessed be!  
> Pictures and images created by Alexaviera Raven.

* * *

Chapter One:

* * *

Ianto Jones, awoke clutching his chest and spluttering. He rubbed his eyes as for a moment he was surrounded by a bright but beautiful light and a feeling of calm and peace surrounded him. For a moment he found himself in awe and had not a thought of anything but the splendor of the light. He then went to move and heard someone reply to him.  
  
**"Good, you're finally awake I see!"**  
  
This came from a skinny man in a long brown trench coat who seemed to Ianto to be smiling a bit too happily for his own comfort. For a moment Ianto took in the man silently as he was trying to wake up and figure out where he was.  
  
Ianto noticed now the man was wearing a suit with converse on his feet and the light around him had faded now so he could see he was on a bed of some sort and as Ianto sat up, it all came rushing back to him. Thames house, laying in Jack's arms. Watching Jack crying and begging him not to leave him. Telling Jack he loved him and then darkness surrounded him and now light and this existence where ever he was and this strange person.  
  
**"Excuse me but who?"**  
  
Ianto was very confused. Was this the after life? Was he dead now? He for a moment just wasn't sure of anything anymore.  
  
**"Exactly! However you can address me as the Doctor Ianto Jones!"**  
  
The funny little man said as he seemed now to Ianto to be even more excited and slightly even to the effect the Doctor was bouncing on the balls of his feet. The Doctor was a bit pleased with himself in that moment and he then took a hand and placed it in his trench coat and placed his hand palm up in front of Ianto and asked.  
  
**"Would you like a Jelly baby?"**  
  
Ianto for a moment just looked at the man and shook his head. As he did he was pleased at least to see he was still clothed and as his mind began to think more logically he asked. Ianto realized the Doctor still held out his hand and he replied to him biting back his distain for the Doctor that he had harbored for years now.  
  
**"No thank you, I say you've had quite enough yourself also. Tell me if you would please sir. Am I dead?"**  
  
For a moment the Doctor frowned but he then closed his hand and placed the Jelly baby to his mouth and chewed on it. For a moment he seemed to think about Ianto's question and swallowed the Jelly baby and replied.  
  
**"You were, but now you're not.Rather interesting as you should be dead but here you are."  
**  
The Doctor said this as he for a moment just seemed to study Ianto's features and took out a small shiny object and flashed the light over Ianto. For a moment Ianto froze as he thought perhaps it was a probe and he for a moment just bolted up out of the bed and placed his hand in his shoulder holster to draw his pistol but it was empty.  
  
**"Where am I and where is Jack Harkness! What is going on here and what is that thing you got there?"  
**  
Ianto asked as he looked now around the room for a way to exit and saw that it seemed to him there was no doorway. For a moment the Doctor just seemed to ignore his questions and then the small device was placed back in his pocket and the Doctor gave a sigh.  
  
**"The better question Ianto Jones, should be when am I? As for Jack he is not here at the moment. As for this thing I got it's my sonic screwdriver. As to where you are I suppose your in the T.A.R.D.I.S. That stands for.."**  
  
The Doctor began but Ianto surprised him by answering.  
  
**"Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. Correct sir?"**  
  
The Doctor smiled a moment and nodded vigorously. He then removed his black frame glasses and put those too in his jacket pocket and said in astonishment.  
  
**"Quite right. I should have known you would get it in one Ianto Jones. It is true what he said about you. You are super intelligent and I can see why he favors you so much. I suppose it should be no surprise after all you are the archivist at Torchwood are you not? Anyways yes, you are in the Tardis and she is very happy to have you aboard."**  
  
**"So I'm not dead sir?"**  
  
Ianto asked again this time he searched the other side of the room with his eyes looking for a doorway. He did not like the fact he was in a room with a man he despised. He hated the Doctor for taking Jack away that time and also for hurting Jack. Also he was angry at the Doctor for not helping the Earth when it was his job. Ianto wondered why the Doctor seemed to be more interested in making nice with him and playing host as people were dead and dying and children as well as the whole human race were in peril.  
  
**"Nope, not dead and it's curious as you should be dead as a doornail as you humans say. But nope here you are alive and it's a long story as to why you are here. The T.A.R.D.I.S. brought you here and she takes care of her own you see."**  
  
The Doctor told him but Ianto did not see or understand. The Tardis had a mind of it's own? He wasn't certain if the Doctor was playing him a fool or just made up an answer because he couldn't know why Ianto was alive. For a moment he wondered.  
  
**"Jack, it was Jack wasn't it? Something Jack did and where is Jack? Please I need to be there with him. He needs me!"**  
  
Ianto said as he looked beseechingly at the Doctor now. A tear rolled down his cheek and he brushed it off and his hand stopped as he felt his cheek was smooth and going to a mirror on the wall he looked into it and was very surprised. Gone was the scar on his cheek and there was not an indication of there being anything there to have blemished his skin.  
  
A Long coat was hung on a stand and Ianto walked over and held the coat in his arms. The coat was Jack's it smelled like his captain and Ianto inhaled the scent and was close to tears. There was no doubt about it being Jack's coat as it smelled of his lover and he looked over at the Doctor who was looking at him in a curious fashion. The Doctor stepped forward a moment and replied to Ianto.  
  
**"It was the Tardis, she takes care of her own children and Jack is a part of the Tardis and now your a part of her too Ianto. The Tardis takes care of her own."**  
  
As Ianto listened to the Doctor, for a moment he just closed his eyes and wondered what he meant by the T.A.R.D.I.S. taking care of her own meant. As The Doctor told Ianto that Jack was a part of the T.A.R.D.I.S. and that he, Ianto was now too he wondered what it all meant. Jack had confided in him a lot of things and especially of how it happened that he had become an immortal.  
  
Ianto for a moment went back into the memory of a conversation between him and Jack one night as they lay together on Jack's bunk snuggled up together.  
  
Jack had told him about the Doctor as well and Ianto at the time had been very upset that the Doctor had left Jack struck as he had. But to his surprise Jack was not angry at all with the Doctor for abandoning him. On the contrary Jack actually smiled a moment to Ianto's surprise.  
  
The rest of the memory of that particular conversation drew a smile to Ianto's lips as he slipped on the coat and for a moment gathered it around him as if to feel his Captain's strong arms around him and soothing him.  
  
Ianto then noticed the Doctor had left him alone and Ianto went to the doorway that had been left open. Ianto exited to find the Doctor as he had more questions. Ianto wondered why and if he was now like Jack what did that mean for them? Would Jack be happy or mad that he was now an Immortal too? And the biggest question that was forefront in his mind at that very second was.. Where was Jack? The Doctor had not answered that question and a part of Ianto was scared to find out but he needed to know.


	3. Chapter Two

* * *

 Chapter Two: 

* * *

 Ianto walked into a room that was huge and saw the Doctor was standing over a large panel of knobs and buttons and Ianto realized it was the controls to the T.A.R.D.I.S. As he drew closer Ianto for a moment was mesmerized by the sight of it.  
The Doctor looked up at Ianto a moment and then back tot he control panel and Ianto saw him grin a moment. Then The Doctor gave a start a moment and sighed out frustrated it seemed to Ianto as he spoke to the control panel in exasperation in a language Ianto had never heard before.  
  
Next to him unseen by Ianto until now stood a woman with mid length blonde hair and she was looking at him,the Doctor a bit concerned. She had not noticed Ianto entering the control room as of yet and Ianto watched as she walked over and rested her chin on the Doctors neck and kissed his cheek. Her arms wrapped around him.  
  
The Doctor looked at her and gave her a genuine smile a moment before he leaned in and gave her a gentle chaste kiss. He then went back to making adjustments. Ianto drew closer still wondering what was going on and seeking answers to so many questions he had.  
  
Rose was startled as she looked up and saw Ianto . For a moment she didn't say a word as she looked him over and then at the coat he was wearing and found herself smiling fondly at the young Welshman.  
  
Rose smiled and she nodded a moment to herself before she straightened up and decided to walk over and introduce herself to him.  
  
**"It's good to see you are awake. My name is Tyler, Rose Tyler."**  
  
Rose told him this as she held out her hand for him to shake. Ianto found himself smiling and shaking her hand back and starting to feel a bit better about his situation. However it hit him as he released her hand that this was the same Rose who had given Jack his immortality.  
  
**"I'm Jones, Ianto Jones. It is a pleasure to meet you Rose Tyler."**  
  
Rose smiled at that a moment and then told Ianto in a honestly heart felt way.  
  
**"Please it's just Rose and I am happy to finally meet you."**  
  
The Doctor looked up a moment as they, Ianto and Rose were talking among themselves. For a moment the Doctor was silently thinking about the younger man's predicament. He caught eyes with Rose and smiled as she shook hands with Ianto.  
  
For a moment all was quiet as Ianto just wrapped the coat more around him and inhaled the scent of his Captain. His lovers essence surrounding him and comforting him. As he did this for a moment he closed his eyes and relaxed.  
  
Rose was about to continue explaining when she saw what Ianto was wearing and wondered what he was doing as he closed his eyes and wrapped himself in Jack's coat. She looked over at the Doctor with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Ianto's thoughts for the moment went back to his love, to Jack and he smiled a moment to himself. He then opened his eyes and saw that Rose was looking at him with concern.  
  
**"Are you cold Ianto?"**  
  
Rose asked him as she knew it was not cold at all in the control room. She herself was in a t shirt and jeans and she felt quite warm. Ianto looked at her opening his blue gray eyes and shook his head. As he did he chuckled a moment to himself before replying.  
  
**"No, just Jack... I miss Jack is all. Where is he Rose do you know?"**  
  
As Ianto said this for a moment to his displeasure his voice cracked and he sounded like he was begging. He could feel the sadness sweep over him now. It wasn't sadness for himself but for Jack. He knew his lover was mourning him. Through the bond they now would share with the T.A.R.D.I.S. he could feel the older immortals sadness. Though it was very distant from where he was he could feel it in his heart.  
  
Rose shook her head a moment as she looked at the man before her. Jack had told her quite a bit about Ianto. He had even confessed to her he loved the younger Welshman. She could see the sadness now in that Welshman's eyes. The loss he was feeling and it bid to her, it called to her woman's heart.  
  
**"Ianto there are a few things you need to know before we go and see Jack. You see he thinks you died and right now he is fighting not only for his own life but those of others. The Doctor and I are not allowed to interfere. We are sadly only able to sit back and watch as it unfolds. Going back right now would not be a good idea at all."  
**  
Rose began to explain as Ianto looked at her wondering why not? Why couldn't he be there standing next to Jack and helping him fight and defend his world? Why couldn't they just zap him back?  
  
**"Why not? Can't you just take me back this is a time machine is it not?"**  
  
Ianto asked this as he felt the tears sting his eyes for a moment at the thought that Jack was going through all the pain he himself,Ianto could feel and alone. He knew his Captain needed him and he needed Jack also. What good was it to be alive and immortal if he couldn't be with Jack?  
  
**"It's not that easy you see. Part of being a time lord is not to interfere with the destinies of people and things. In doing so I could inadvertently create a paradox in time and destroy the universe. However the T.A.R.D.I.S. she had other ideas and now I don't know what to do with you. As it was you are now a fixed point. A mistake an error in time itself as you don't exist Ianto Jones. You are not meant to exist I mean. Neither is Jack. "  
**  
  
As the Doctor said this he looked a bit sadly at the young Welshman a moment. He was trying to figure it out. He felt guilty and responsible for it.  
  
Ianto was silent taking in what he was told by the Doctor. He tried to get his head around it all. He was alive and now the Doctor said it was a mistake. Jack had told him that once too that he was a mistake and Ianto had tried to subdue his lovers feelings and deny it. Deny that it was a mistake for Jack being alive. Now he looked at the Doctor in anger as those reasoning and words were spat at him.  
  
**"Jack told me once you said the same thing to him. You told him he was a mistake and that he was wrong. Your wrong. Captain Jack Harkness was meant to protect other people and for what price? To lose everyone he loves and cares about? The T.A.R.D.I.S she understands it seems. I'm here aren't I to help him? To love Jack and help him protect the others. I belong with Jack."**  
  
  
This was all Ianto could say trying not to raise his voice as he crossed his arms a moment and wondered what it all meant. What the Doctor had meant by the T.A.R.D.I.S. deciding this. He could feel the machine had a life of it's own but he wondered what it all meant.  
  
Ianto wondered if he was right in thinking the T.A.R.D.I.S. could feel both his and Jack's emotions quite plainly. He walked over to the panel where she glowed, the T.A.R.D.I.S. seemed to respond as a feeling over love and comfort washed over him as he placed his hand on the console. For a moment he smiled despite the direness of the situation and then looked up at the doctor and into the man's eyes.  
  
**"You are part of her, the T.A.R.D.I.S. as is Jack and Rose too. History and time are rewriting themselves. If you go back now you will distract what Jack is doing and cause a rip in time. Right now he is fighting for your planet,for it's children."  
**  
As The Time lord replied this however, he for a moment removed his glasses and sighed aloud. Rose walked over and placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder and tenderly gripped it giving him a squeeze of encouragement. The Doctor looked at Rose a moment wondering what he had done to deserve this woman who stood by him.  
  
**"How long until I can go back Doctor?"**  
  
This simple question was uttered by Ianto as he held the coat around him and tried to keep calm. Jack's scent surrounding him and the Doctor wondered this too. He was after all in a time machine wasn't he?  
  
**"It depends I had a idea you see and was going to implement it when you became as you are now. I planned on going back in time to fix the problem as best as I could but now in doing so it would mean chancing a paradox large enough to destroy the universe not just Earth but many galaxies and lives.**  
  
I need to think on it before I proceed further. Meanwhile why don't we go and have a bit of adventure shall we? Think of it as a trip to relax yourself a bit before returning to deal with this. We are in a time machine after all it wouldn't hurt and I really have been wanting to take Rose on a trip to Barcelona. The planet mind you not the city on Earth. They have these dogs that have no noses and.."  
  
As the Doctor continued to ramble on, Ianto shook his head. He knew he needed Jack and Jack needed him. He also knew he had no idea how to get back to his lover without the help of the Doctor and since the time lord had no intention at the moment to do he was stuck at the mercy of the great Doctor.


	4. Chapter Three

* * *

 Chapter Three: 

* * *

Chapter Three:

The T.A.R.D.I.S. came to a stop as Ianto was in the kitchen making some tea for the Doctor and Rose. they had been traveling around a few hours and already Ianto was cleaning up around the T.A.R.D.I.S. a bit. He knew he needed something to do as well as to him it seemed the old girl was due a through cleaning. He first began by sweeping the floor and then dusting a bit. Soon the control room looked bright and shiny and acceptable to Ianto's ideal of tidiness. Next he made his way to the next room and cleaned and continued on with all the rooms he found. 

Last but not least was the room he had woken up in and he looked around it a moment. It smelled like Jack. Rose had told him conversationally that it was Jack's room for when he traveled with the doctor. Ianto first started sweeping and tiding up. He made the bed and went to the wardrobe. As he did he stopped and looked to his surprise at a pair of leather pants and for a moment imagined his Captain clad in leather.. The image bring with it a bit of discomfort in his neither regions. However he tried to calm down a bit and relax.

Ianto sat on the bed and went to straighten up the drawer by the bed when to his surprise he found a picture frame inside it. It was a picture of Jack and himself. It was from the night that they had been in pursuit of the Night travelers.

Ianto remembered a moment fondly at how excited Jack had been to take a picture or two with him in a photo booth they passed as they were exiting the movie theater. There were three pictures on the paper and Ianto smiled as the first one was him and Jack, Jacks arm around his shoulder and his head lain on Ianto's shoulder. The second was them kissing softly for the camera and the third..

Ianto was sitting on Jack's lap kissing and he was straddled on his Captains lap. Ianto smiled a moment as he remembered what happened after Jack had driven himself to his flat and Ianto he had asked Jack if he wanted to come in for Coffee. 

That night they had made love. It had been gentle and soft and both had taken their time to please one another. It hadn't been the first time they had shagged but that night everything between them had begun to change for the better. No words of commitment at that time had been spoken but things began to change with them after that night.

Soon afterwards, Jack had gone off to travel with the Doctor as Ianto himself was now doing. They had became exclusive after he had returned from his trip. That's when Ianto realized he was in love with Jack and only Jack. 

Next to the picture in the drawer he found a tie and as he for a moment let the tie slide through his fingertips he smiled. It was one of his, one of Jack's favorites as well. Ianto had thought he had lost it while they were playing naked hide and seek in the archives one afternoon, but here it was in Jack's room on the T.A.R.D.I.S. safe and sound. 

Ianto looked at the pictures again and realized in it he was wearing said tie. He set both items down a moment on the bed in front of him. One more item lay in the drawer and he pulled it out and was surprised to find it was a small book.

Curiously he opened it and saw it was a journal of sorts, a diary and smiled as he saw it was written in Jack's beautiful handwriting. He went to put it back away not wanting to invade his lovers privacy when he saw his name and paused. For a moment he thumbed through the journal and saw he had written it as if he was writing Ianto himself a letter. Each page was started with Dear Ianto. 

He sat back on the pillows now and went to the first page. He was about to read it when there was a a knock on the door and he put the tie, book and picture away in the drawer and straightened himself up and went to answer it. 

It was Rose and she came into the room and looked around a moment and sat down on the bed and began to speak to Ianto.

"Thank you for cleaning up a bit. The Doctor he gets a bit neglectful and I have a time keeping things organized. So thank you. I hope it's fine with you that your in Jack's room. I know he won't mind. It's a nice room. I've never seen it before today."

Rose told him this conversationally as she for a moment looked around a moment and then back to Ianto and smiled quietly. 

"Never? "

Ianto asked in surprise. Rose shook her head and looked at him in question a moment before confiding in Ianto.

"Nope, not once. We didn't have that kind of relationship. He was always telling me about you and he would get this forlorn look in his eyes but he would smile softly. Jack and I when we first met he flirted with me of course. He never asked me to be more than his friend though. I did at one point have a huge crush on him but my heart belongs to the Doctor. But other than harmless flirting and it was more of him saying hi as he does. And there were a few times where it was evident he could have easily shagged several people but didn't.

Also Jack likes his privacy as I'm sure you know being his boyfriend and all. I mean he loves you and you love him and again we can't just go and send you to Jack right now. I know if I was ever separated from the Doctor.. The Doctor owes Jack and he always repays his debts. So don't worry he'll come up with something brilliant. He always does."

Ianto was stunned a moment. He knew that they had a exclusive relationship him and Jack after his return from the travels. But to hear it that Jack had stayed celibate for Ianto in the months he had been gone... It delighted him but also surprised him. Jack could have been unfaithful and Ianto never would have normally found out about it. To know he had waited all that time to be with Ianto himself made a warm glow in his heart. He had always known Jack loved him and never pushed him to say the words he longed and craved come from his lovers lips. Ianto felt it and saw it in every glance and how they would sometimes just cuddle and not have sex.

They had talked a bit more and then Ianto offered to make her some Coffee. Rose had told him that they were out of Coffee as the Doctor or she hadn't drank it in ages. So he offered to make tea and this was what he was doing as the T.A.R.D.I.S. had stopped and landed. He brought the two steaming cups out on a tray as The Doctor for a moment was consulting Rose on something and then he and Rose looked up at Ianto and smiled a moment. They accepted the tea and drank it as the Doctor began to explain where they were at and Ianto listened to him as the Doctor gave him instructions as they were on an alien planet.

Ianto was excited as the idea of being on an alien world for the first time made him smile. Then it began to register to him that this was an alien world. That there was possible danger. However he decided he would go and see and be strong and brave like his Captain. He would make Jack proud of him. After all Ianto was more than just a tea boy and the bosses lover. He himself was trained in hand to hand combat as well as weapons training. He felt confident he would do well and as they made their way to leave the T.A.R.D.I.S. he drew Jack's coat to hum and inhaled it's scent which always calmed and made him feel safe.

" Jack I miss you so much. I'll be back soon. I promise as soon as I can I'll be with you!"

Ianto said this aloud to the coat as it was the closest thing to represent his love and it was a bit sad and perhaps to other people a bit mad. However Ianto Jones was very sane and thought he missed his Captain a great deal. He knew he was thankful he had the coat at least and the pictures and journal to give him some sort of slight comfort. He exited the room and closed the door carefully behind him


	5. Chapter Four

* * *

Chapter Four:

* * *

Ianto was running as fast as his legs could take him. If it hadn't been for all the running he had done as being a member of Torchwood,he wasn't sure he would have been able to keep up with the Doctor and Rose now.

The three member party  had ended up landing on the exotic planet of  Andromina and at first all had seemed fine until..

Ianto had been walking with Rose and the Doctor around what he could only figure and describe as a intergalactic market place. They passed several places and stopped now and then as Rose had something catch her eye and the Doctor who was not ashamed to spoil his mate would stop and talk to the merchants. Ianto was amazed and awed as it seemed the Doctor knew so many different languages.

As The Doctor was speaking to a merchant that Rose had seen a necklace made of some sort of pink almost bubble linked material when Ianto paused for a moment. For a moment he became a bit dizzy and fell crashing into one of the vendors booths. Moments later he came to and looked at the Doctor and Rose's concerned faces. A crowd of different aliens had gathered about to see what had happened. As Ianto sat up for a moment he placed a hand over his heart and began weeping and sobbing.

The Doctor extended his hand to Ianto who stood up on shaky legs and that is when it seemed that chaos was to ensue as it happened a time agent, approached them and was speaking with the alien who was complaining that Ianto had broken most of his things. The Doctor went to smooth things over and it just seemed to Ianto it was getting worse as the doctor nodded a lot.

**"Right right very good, let me for a moment consult my companions. We are sorry for the mess and agree to compensate as you see just.."**

As the Doctor began to finish this sentence the proprietor of the shop looked over at Ianto slowly and Ianto shivered in disgust at the way the being looked him over. When Jack did it, Ianto feel randy and willing to please his lover. When this thing that resembled a pink frog headed humanoid looking monster did it Ianto felt himself wanting to be sick.

The frog thing said something to the Doctor and the Doctor began to reply back in a deep and angry voice. Rose took Ianto's hand a moment and replied.

**"Can you run? It always almost ends up like this, something bad happening and us running."**

Now they were running away from the intergalactic mall and The Doctor snapped his fingers and the T.A.R.D.I.S. opened up for them and the moment everyone was in the old girl, the doctor started her up. Ianto was confused as he wondered what had gone wrong. The Doctor had thrown thee frog monster alien thing a bag of money or what Ianto figured was money and they had run to the T.A.R.D.I.S..

Ianto was close to being out of breath as he for a moment held his side and was breathing hard he looked up at the Doctor in question as well as Rose who seemed to be as out of breath as he,Ianto himself was.

**"What was that all about Doctor?"**

Rose asked as she walked over to him and placed a hand on the small of his back a moment. The Doctor turned a moment to look at her without a word and just replied deadpanned.

**"That was a Puraraian. Sex slave traders by profession. I didn't like the way he was suggesting how he should be paid. Disgusting creature really. Like frogs on Earth they secrete a fluid but unlike them it comes from their eyes and fingertips. Luckily they can't run but hop."**

" **Luckily for you there was only one of them as they usually travel in pairs."**

A Voice that was very male said this and the three others in the room turned to look at a man standing leaning against the door holding his side and looking at Rose, Ianto and the doctor. He wore a blue and white helmet as well as the uniform of a Time agent. For a moment no one else spoke as the man removed his helmet and for a moment Ianto bit his lip to keep from gasping. The man looked around the T.A.R.D.I.S. a moment then centered his eyes on Ianto and raised his right hand up to rub his own neck a moment in embarrassment.

**"I think  I could let you off this one time. Names Jax, and you are?"**

As he asked this for a moment Ianto seemed to be stunned. He licked his lips as if trying to find a way to make them work. All breath had left his body it seemed for in that moment he seemed to stumble and began to fall over. He just relaxed in the touch feeling strong arms around him and for a moment he felt Jack saw Jack in his dreamlike state. 

Rose herself was a bit shocked at the approach and appearance of the Time agent. The Doctor seemed calm as he looked at Ianto and to this person Jax a moment and nodded. Something was familiar about the man but he could not place it..

**"Come let's let Ianto lie down a bit. If you would please assist us Jax of course.?"**

Ianto began to moan a moment as he was easily lifted and carried towards his room. Gently he was placed down and he felt in his self conscience state his forehead being kissed. Then his lips and for a moment he stirred below his waist as he sat up and was drawn into strong arms and kissed. Ianto pulled back stunned as he looked into the man's blue eyes a moment and was lost in them.

The same shape and colors of his Captain's. However he frowned as this was not Jack. He then began to cry and didn't care if it make him look weak in that moment. He turned away from this man Jax, and Ianto stiffened as he felt a hand on his right shoulder give him a small squeeze.

**"I don't kiss that badly do I?"**

Jax asked this as he was a bit confused as to why the man was crying. Ianto sniffed a moment and stood up on shaky legs and grabbed the coat of Jacks and wordlessly put it on and wrapped it around himself a moment and sighed miserably.

**"No, just.. I shouldn't it's not right that I responded to you. I can't I know it's not right."**

As Ianto replied this he closed his eyes and tried to relax.

 The young man was attractive. Ianto didn't go for men normally except Jack but for some reason he felt... Desire, need and want mixed and coursed through his veins. He wanted to be touched, needed it and wanted Jack so badly. He just tried to calm down but the more he thought of Jack the more he missed him and he became silent and lost in his thoughts for the moment.

His Jack was hurting, was mourning his death and here he was being kissed by another man. It was wrong but felt so right. Felt so good to be touched and he didn't understand why he was feeling this way. He turned to look at the man a moment and reply, to tell him he was sorry when he noticed this man Jax had stood up and gathered him into his arms now. Ianto continued to cry softly as hands roamed and soothed over his back. Feather light touches.

Ianto's body responded to it. Felt almost gratifying as it sent shivers through his body. Ianto hugged the coat closer trying to smell Jack to not betray his lover. Yet he felt hot and needed..  Jax pulled back and Ianto looked up into this man's eyes. So much like Jack's, so much like his lover and Ianto found himself responding. They were the same height so Ianto easily leaned in and began to kiss Jax.

Jax  took Ianto's arm and made him sit on the bed and looked at him with concern. Jax's lips then descended on Ianto's and they began to kiss with passion stirring between them. Jax's hands slowly drew the coat off Ianto's shoulders and Ianto sat motionless at the act. For a moment his vision blurred and he saw Jack, his Jack and smiled quietly a moment to him.

**"Jack.. Jack please!"**

As Ianto began to beg Jax looked at him a moment in question but then began to unbutton Ianto's shirt. He kissed along Ianto's neck slowly and gently and soon Ianto's shirt hung open and Jax pulled back to for a moment to caress Ianto's chest with the palm of his right hand. His left caressed Ianto's face.

**"Do you really want this Ianto?"**

Jax asked this as he stood up and removed his shirt and Ianto took in the muscular chest, the way Jax had strong arms and a broad chest and his waist tapered down to his hips. Only clad in pants now he leaned in kissing Ianto and drew the Welshman back to lay beneath him on the bed. Ianto still was delusional as he saw his lover and he nodded trying to find the words to speak but the only noises coming out was moans.

**"Please I need to be yours again Jack. It's been too long.."**

Ianto was crying now begging. Jax looked down at the man a moment and he stopped his movements.

**"You keep calling me Jack. Also I haven't fucked you yet."**

As Jax said this he looked at Ianto with confusion. He pulled back and sat up on the bed and for a moment wondered how to proceed.

Ianto moaned from the lack of touch and for a moment he just shuttered in pain feeling rejected. His fogged mind cleared up enough to whisper brokenly..

 **Who... what do you mean fucking?** I **... Jack why?"**

As Ianto spoke Jax looked at him and asked.

**"Who are you and why are you calling me Jack? As for fucking it's not like we're dating or in a relationship So fucking is the right term isn't it? Sex.. meaningless sex. Why complicate it? I have protection it's not that big of a deal."**

As he said this two things happened. First Ianto sat up and wrapped Jack's coat around him and yelled at Jax.

**"Get out! I'm not just a play thing for your pleasure Jack!"**

The second thing that happened was the door opened and in walked the Doctor and Rose both looking at

Ianto concerned.

**"Ianto! Oh God what is going on here?"**

Rose asked this as she looked between the two men. Jax with his shirt off and Ianto crying and curling himself up in Jack's coat and sobbing into a pillow.

**"Who is Jack and I don't know why he's crying I mean I was going to fuck him and have some fun."**

As Jax replied this Rose became angry and looked at Jax a moment.

The Doctor stepped in at that moment and he placed his two hands on Jax's shoulders and looked at him in the eyes.

The Doctors eyes glowed a light and Jax fell down asleep. He did the same thing to Ianto and then used his sonic screwdriver to diagnose Ianto and frowned.

**"It seems that Ianto has absorbed some kind of aphrodisiac and he should feel better once he wakes up. As for this man here Jax, we'll stop and let him off on the next planet. He is after all a Time Agent and able to travel so he'd be fine. You should stay with Ianto for a bit Rose and I'll take care of him over there."**

The Doctor indicated Jax with a frown and looked at him a moment and frowned deeper.

**"Doctor, isn't he? I mean it's.."**

Rose began but stopped as she realized.. The Doctor nodded quietly in answer as he dragged Jax out of the room and sighed.

Rose looked back at Ianto with sadness as she drew the blanket up over his sleeping form and kissed his forehead gently and left the young Welshman to rest.  As she exited the room and walked to the Control room she saw that the Doctor had bound the Time Agents hands and she took a closer look at him and gasped.

 **"Yes, Rose. That's Jack but a much younger version of him. I should have seen it. Well we shall just drop him off and he won't remember us or the TA.R.D.I.S or Ianto.** **We don't meet him after all until England during the war Rose. We have it seems crossed a time line. Well it's rectified as Jax won't remember and Ianto is safe from the man for the moment."**

Rose felt her heart hurting again for Ianto and for Jack. This newest development seemed to make it hurt even more. She sighed and went to go and check on Ianto and found herself crying softly as she walked into the room and saw Ianto curled up in Jack's coat tears down his cheeks. He was talking whispering softly in his dream. Rose sat down next to Ianto on the bed a moment and then lay down and hugged Ianto into her arms.

**"I can't bring you Jack but at least I can hug you. It'll be alright. I promise the minute it's safe you'll see Jack again."**

Rose made this vow solemnly as she relaxed trying to soothe her new friend.


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warn you all it's about to be chaotic and very dark and sad after this. You who have seen Torchwood Children of Earth Day four and beyond know exactly what I mean.

 

 

* * *

 Chapter Five

* * *

 

Cardiff, Wales, Earth

 Jack sat in a holding cell. As he did he thought about the events the day before. Ianto was dead. Died because of him. It was his fault. His arrogance and provocation of the 456 had instrumented in his lovers death. Jack was dead inside. He was in great pain and anguish.

As he sat there he thought about how he would do things differently if he could. At least while sitting in this cell as he was he had secured the freedom of his daughter called Alice and that of his Grandson Stephen. They had been taken the day before and after everything in Thames house had gone tits over arse, he surrendered himself in the exchange for their freedom. For Gwen's as well. She was now back in Cardiff with Rhys and safe at least he hoped she would be. He couldn't look at her anymore and it made him sick because he knew..

He had fucked up and gotten people killed. He was a fucking monster. The Doctor had been right he was so wrong..

Jack felt lost now. His life nothing but tatters coning undone at the seams. He wanted to die, to join Ianto in the afterlife. He wanted to stay dead. Spend the rest of eternity in Ianto Jones' arms and not give a damn if they were just in the darkness of death. As long as Ianto was there with him he could face anything.

 In all of his immortal lifetimes he never felt the loss of a loved one as greatly as he was feeling Ianto's passing. Beautiful loyal Ianto by his side as they entered the Thames house. By his side armed prepared to go out in a blaze of glory that was intended for a hero.

**"Not like this."**

He whispered as the images seemed to burn behind his closed eyes. Ianto was a brave man one who deserved to go down fighting not to die because of a alien virus. Not Ianto, not him.. His brave Welshman his strong lover. His Ianto. His love. The man he wanted to spend the rest time with. The rest of Ianto's time at least not his own, of course not.. It was bitterness now that filled Jack as he thought about Ianto.

Ianto was his hero and his everything..

In his coat he had a silver and black velvet box inside lay the matching rings and for a moment he just opened it and sighed. Tears ran down his face as he looked at the inscription.

**"My world, my light, my heart."**

Jack was now kicking himself because he had not given Ianto the ring, had not told him in his dying breaths how he felt about him. Jack could not get the words out even when Ianto had confessed his love for him. Even then he wanted to say it. He knew he should have said it. But he was so in denial that it was happening. Denial that Ianto would not be there to hold him when he came back from the dead. His Ianto's strong arms holding and soothing him. How could he continue on now without his heart?  That was what Ianto was for Jack, his heart and not just his but the heart of Torchwood also.

He removed the ring he knew would bind them together as partners and slipped it on a moment. The pain coursing through him as he looked down at his left hand and to the ring on his third finger. He began to cry now sobbing. Ianto would have been very surprised. Ianto would have been very happy, Jack knew that also.

 He wiped at his eyes furiously now as he knew it didn't help crying. What he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and lay there un moving for the rest of time. But he knew also he had a job to do. Children to save and wasn't too surprised when the door to the cell opened and he was let free. After all the Earth still needed their champion didn't they? Still needed him.

Though he wished he could tell the government to go to hell because they were as evil in his eyes as the 456 were being. They used him over and over and over again. He was the negotiator in the end, the amazing Captain Jack Harkness who could not stay dead... The man who lost his soul mate, his love. His reason for wanting to live.

His Ianto with his blue eyes filled with warmth and filled his cold heart until it almost burst with sunshine.

He was let go and returned to the only home he had left. The Torchwood Hub was destroyed and as he took out a key and opened the door to a normal flat he began to look around. For a moment he had hoped he had dreamed it all. That he would hear Ianto in the kitchen.  
  
**"Hi honey I'm home."**  
  
Jack said this but it echoed in the still flat. There was no replying chuckle or Ianto walking out of the kitchen with an apron on and a mixing bowl and spatula in hand. There was no laughter as it was eerily calm. The place was in Jacks mind now a tomb. He removed his coat and threw it on the couch not caring if it was untidy to do so.  
  
He walked to their bedroom and for a moment stood in the door jam and just looked on their bed. The bed they made love on, cuddled on and slept. The bed where they would eat breakfast sometimes and or Jack would read Ianto poetry or tell him about his past. The bed with the red silk sheets that were rumpled from the last night of passion between themselves. They had been in such a rush that first day that unlike how Ianto was he didn't even make the bed clothes up. Jack sat down on Ianto's side a moment and lifted the pillow up and hugged it.  
  
**"I love you Ianto Jones. I love you so much. Why? Why did you leave me? Why did I have to be such an idiot. You should have stayed away. I should have not let you come to Thames house. It's all my fault. Your gone and I need you but your cold and your gone. My Ianto, my love. "**  
  
Jack said this as he lay now on the bed with his knees up to his chest. The pillow in his arms and wept as hard as he knew how. He convulsed and shook in his misery as his heart began to break even further. The smell of Ianto on the pillow and on the sheets. The memories that now began to flood him as he tried to remember the good times. The first time he kissed Ianto. The first time Ianto had initiated the kiss and that night after wards.  The way his lover would hold him in his arms and Jack would actually sleep with his head on Ianto's chest. He normally didn't sleep but with Ianto he was safe, comforted, loved and had happy dreams. No nightmares dare threatened him whilst Ianto was there.

He thought about what his life with Ianto could have been like. He had wanted to introduce his boyfriend to Alice and to Stephen. He knew that they would like each other. He sighed as he thought about the children. His own Grandson being affected with the rest by this alien force. He knew what he must do for at least to give Stephen a happy future.

He knew he was too late to save Ianto but he wasn't for the children of the Earth. He decided right then and there to destroy the 456 once and for all. It would have been what Ianto wanted. It was the right thing to do. But more so it was revenge, the pain in his heart closing it now as he wanted to avenge his lover, avenge all the 456 had damaged.

 To avenge the damage himself had caused. It was his fault. He had negotiated with the 456 in the past, they had returned. He had provoked them. Ianto was dead and it was all his fault. They now threatened Stephen and for that Captain Jack Harkness would not forgive them. He would make them pay and then go and leave the Earth for awhile. To grieve his Ianto properly. To return and give up on Torchwood. To spend time with Alice and Stephen and be the kind of Father and Grandfather he should have been all along.

He knew the Doctor wouldn't come. He knew there was nothing the time Lord could do but sit back and wait and watch. This was Torchwood's mission and he himself Jack was Torchwood. It was him and him alone that could stop this. It was his fucked up destiny after all. But after this, no more. No more losing people. He vowed that he would not lose another person. That he would make damn sure he kept who he loved still close to his heart. Though he knew it would eventually end up the same as always.

In the end it was always him alone wasn't it? All around him died in the end didn't they? His heart bled for the losses he experienced and was bled dry now. Crying in his soul for Tosh, Owen and Ianto and the countless others in his past who had touched his heart enough to be mourned . Jack felt his heart begin hardening. The shell that Ianto had dropped around it now rebuilding itself.  Now he could go and do what had to be done. He had to be the hero. It was his destiny. His duty, his revenge, his life. His loneliness. His curse.

Immortality fucking sucked.

 

 


	7. Chapter Six

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

 

Cardiff, Wales, Earth

 

The day was lovely, sunny and peaceful not a single cloud marred the sky as it was full and azure. Gwen Cooper cursed the sky. It should not be clear and sunny, it should be raining and wet. Her friend Ianto was dead. He lay cold in the Thames building. Lain with him she knew was Jack's heart. She had been there when Jack had awakened from death and had seen the way his eyes were clouded. She could see the soul that usually lit them was now dimmed and as he looked at Ianto the light, the fire was gone.

Jack.. Captain Jack Harkness once full of life now reduced to a shattered man before her eyes. He looked away from Ianto and wept. Sure he had tried to comfort her as well but it wasn't her pain that she had been more concerned about. Jack had not spoken she could feel his heavy shaking but not a sound or whine came from the immortals lips.

Once she dared again to look at Jack, he was blank. His face full of tears and eyes with more unshod but his gaze was as if stone. The look in his eyes frightened her. Jack was broken and she knew it. Having worked with him for a few years now she had seen him go through a range of emotions but not this. Bot this stoic emotion.

Ianto was dead and Jack was like a statue. She knew then what she had always suspected in her heart. Jack loved Ianto. It was Ianto who brought with him the life Jack needed. It was Ianto who she could agree, was the heart of the Torchwood team. Ianto who she and Tosh and Owen had taken for granted so many times. Ianto who was loyal to his master. His lover. Gwen could see how much Ianto loved Jack. She saw it also in the immortals eyes when he would look at Ianto. That look of love but always a bit of hesitation mixed in.

  
She could feel herself becoming nauseous as she had sat there and watched on the monitor in horror as Ianto fell into Jack's arms. She could not hear them but she could see the pain in both. The last kiss Jack gave Ianto before succumbing to his own death from the deadly gas. In that moment she screamed and didn't care. She called Rhys soon after wards and told him Ianto was dead. She waited for him to return before she let out her full grief over it.   
  
Gwen knew that if her grief was as horrible as that, Jacks had to be a million times worse. She knew that it had to be bad. Jack looked at her. Jack who had told her to go. Who had fired her and who had surrendered himself to the Police in exchange for her and Rhys to be safe. 

Gwen was brought out of her thoughts as Andy it seemed to Rhys was driving too fast. She looked over at her husband and shook her head. Since she had told him they were expecting their own child, Rhys had tried to be overprotective of her. At least when he could be. If it wasn't for Rhys and his insistence, she would have been at Thames house right beside Ianto and Jack. True she may have been now dead but at least she would have been able to be there to support her team mates. Instead thought she knew it was important she was recording the meeting of the government officials.

This thing was why she was in the car going to Ianto's sister and brother in laws home. This she knew would be difficult but she needed to do it. For Ianto and for Jack as well as to protect if she could what family was left of her fallen comrade.

**"Ianto has a sister. Tell her to protect the children at all cost. Not to believe anything that the government says. Keep them safe Gwen do that for me and for Ianto."**

These were Jack's final words to her as she and Rhys had been ushered onto a helicopter. Now they were driving with Andy to Rhiannon's home. She felt miserable but also was glad that Ianto had a family. She rubbed her temples as she let out a frustrated groan a moment. Andy was driving slow as Rhys had asked and it was getting on her nerves. She turned to them as they were arguing and retorted.

**"Stop the auto. Let me drive.** **Considering with all the alien tech and things the bloody pill never stood a chance did it?** **Really I'm pregnant not breakable and besides it's not like it would be a tragedy if the baby wasn't born to begin with! "**

As she said this she was angry and she saw Rhys's face fall. He looked at her as if she had kicked their puppy. Gwen closed her eyes a moment and tried to relax. She didn't mean it of course but in that moment her temper had gotten the best of her. Rhys said not another word nor did Andy as they arrived soon to Rhiannon's home. As they walked up to knock on the door, Gwen and Andy and Rhys could hear children's laughter. For a moment it made Gwen feel a little bit happy. Everything that had been happening with the children in the last few days seemed to in that moment be forgotten for a second. Rhys wrapped his arm around her and kissed Gwen's forehead gently. His hand rested on her abdomen gently and she closed her eyes at the motion.

**"Hello how may I help you?"**

Rhiannon answered the door. Her long hair pulled back in a ponytail and had had a frazzled look about her. Gwen noticed the house had gotten silent as the woman took one look at her and Andy and then Rhys...

**"Yes, I'm Gwen Cooper. This is my husband  Rhys Williams and our friend Andy Jones. Can we please have a private chat?"**

Gwen began as she looked at the woman who in some ways seemed to resemble Ianto and Gwen felt the tears forming again.

Rhiannon sighed but allowed them to come in and the trio who followed were surprised to see a lot of children. As Rhiannon entered, her husband Johnny looked up at her in surprise and soon the adults went to the kitchen. As soon as they were in the kitchen and the door was closed. Gwen took in a calming breath.

**"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but  your brother Ianto Jones is... He's.. "**

Gwen began to break down then and Rhys held her up as Rhiannon seemed to understand and she too began to cry.

**"Ianto is what?"**

Asked Johnny who had his arm about his wife and looked at the strangers now more in suspicion then curiosity.

**"Dead.."**

Gwen said in a broken sob.

 


	8. Chapter Seven

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

On the T.A.R.D.I.S.  
Orbiting Ganymede,Jupiter  
  
Ianto awoke gently. He felt the body next to him and in his semi conscience sleep snuggled up against it. He rested his head on a shoulder and for a moment he just drew his arms around the person. In his semi awake fullness he thought it was Jack and he began to kiss along the back of one ear. As he did this he felt the body next to his stir a bit. Ianto rolled the person on their back and began to kiss soft supple lips.   
  
Rose had fallen asleep as she was watching Ianto. She moaned softly as she felt what she thought was the Doctors lips on hers. Slowly the kiss became more intense and Rose moaned as a tongue was now in her mouth. Ianto kissed Rose now still half awake and ran a hand down Rose's body and paused and then seemed to wake up as he looked at her and sat up on the bed. In doing so he stared at the woman who was groaning.  
  
 **"Why did you stop love? That felt so good. It's been ages since you wanted to shag me first thing in the morning.."  
**  
Rose replied as her eyes were still closed. Ianto just stared at her a moment and replied in a deadpan manner.   
  
**"That is a bit of information I was not likely to want to know. However I can assure you we will not be shagging. not that it wasn't quite lovely snogging a bit but Jack's my man you know?"  
**  
As Ianto said this Rose opened her eyes and gasped and instinctively raised the bed clothes over herself. Ianto sighed and shook his head at her. Rose then began to remember why she had been in the Welshman's bed and slightly blushed a moment at the situation.   
  
In that moment the Doctor walked in whistling and looked at them both. He chuckled and went to sit down on the bed next to Rose and lifted her left hand and kissed her wrist.   
  
**"Here now how are you feeling Ianto? I hope that you don't mind I asked Rose to keep an eye on you for a bit. But now that you seem much better I will be needing my assistant to help me with one of the timey wimey things. Please excuse us."  
**  
As The Doctor said this he gave Rose a look that she was now accustomed to when the Doctor was in one of his playful moods. She stood up and nodded to the Doctor.   
  
**"Quite right excuse us Ianto. We'll talk later."  
**  
Rose said this as she was pulled out the door by the Doctor and Ianto watched a moment silent before the doors closed on the couple and he sighed in relief.   
  
He, Ianto had no way to explain the way his trousers were now tenting. Kissing Rose had given him this effect but the image of Jack had done more so. Ianto groaned as he got up and stretched his arms over his head. He was happy that he was only shirtless. It took him a moment to wonder why Rose had stayed with him when it began to hit him. He began to remember and he wrapped his arms around himself rocking back and forth and began to try and calm himself.   
  
Ianto knew he had come so close to ruining everything with Jack. He knew if he taken the other man as a lover in his own heart and soul it would have ruined things between them. Ianto might not always tell the truth and he may be secretive at times to others but he was not a cheater. He had never once cheated on Jack nor Lisa when she had been alive.   
  
Lisa had been his whole world at one point. His fiancée and the mother of his unborn children. At least that had been the plan. But it seemed destiny had changed that with one Captain Jack Harkness and a incident at Canary Wharf.   
  
After that Ianto needed something. After what he had done in Torchwood Cardiff with Lisa and all the things that occurred there he felt his life was over. Lisa had died becoming a Cyberman not in full conversion but enough to be affected forever. It broke his heart to see her death and know he was instrumental in causing it. Yet in all of those things, those mistakes Jack had forgiven him.   
  
Jack had forgiven him because he knew that Ianto was only human. That was what he told Ianto afterwards. Ianto had otherwise been an asset to Torchwood 3 and Jack had forgiven him. They had a long talk about it after some time one night in their bedroom.   
  
Their bed, Ianto had forgotten to make it that first day that the children had been used by the 456. Ianto now remembered this and groaned as he knew though he could do nothing about it now, he would try and not fuss about it. Thought it would annoy him for being so untidy.  
  
He tried in his mind to seek Jack out and found nothing but a great sadness for a moment and then nothing. There was nothing except cold. He could feel the walls on Jack heart closing up again. He could feel the emotions bottling themselves up. Ianto knew Jack inside and out and knew Jack was hardening himself again. How Ianto knew for certain he was feeling his Captain's emotions wasn't explainable.  
  
Through their bond Ianto could feel it. He wondered exactly how it was possible to know any of this and yet at first hadn't questioned anything. He and Jack had always in a sense knew each others cues and thoughts through body language. But this was so much different. It was as if..  
  
Ianto had to know exactly what this was. He would demand to know just how he was here and not dead and to know why he could feel everything Jack was feeling.  
  
He got up and went to dress forgoing the array of suits that the T.A.R.D.I.S. provided for his use and tried on the leather breeches. He looked in the mirror a moment and gave himself an appraisal. They were tight but felt good. He was not used to leather and for a moment he was going to take them off when he stopped and really looked at himself.   
  
He had been on the T.A.R.D.I.S. by his calculations a day or two. His face where he had been scared now was healed. Not a blemish even was present and he knew of course he was now immortal as was Jack, but to see the scar fading into nothingness before his eyes was still amazing. Ianto realized he had   
slight stubble and that would not do. Though..  
  
He would shave off some of it and maybe let a mustache grow for a bit. Try it out maybe. Jack had always said that he, Ianto might look good with a mustache and Ianto had scoffed at the notion but   
now.. He decided to see. Besides he really didn't have use of a razor at the moment did he?   
  
This behavior was very uncharacteristic of Ianto Jones but then again Ianto had to agree that he wanted to try new things. He surely couldn't go back at this point to his old life now could he. By now he'd have been declared dead surely. Now he knew he would have to adapt. He would have to assume that his sister and brother in law knew he was dead by now.   
  
There would be no going back to explain himself to Rhi or Johnny. Was there really a reason to go back at all other than Jack?  
  
Ianto had no idea but he dressed and made his way to the control room of the T.A.R.D.I.S. and stopped when he saw the room was empty. He walked over by the control panel and froze as he had no idea what any of the symbols meant whatsoever. He just for a moment placed a hand on the console and looked around. To his surprise a panel like that of a movie screen opened up and there it was, Ganymede.  
  
 Ianto was amazed at how beautiful it was. He was so in awe he did not hear the Doctor or Rose as they entered the control room. Both straightening themselves up a bit. Ianto did not feel it at first when Rose took his left hand in hers. When she spoke it slightly startled him.  
  
 **"Ganymede, One of the moons of Jupiter. It's beautiful isn't it Ianto?"**   
  
Rose asked this as she looked at the man next to her a moment. She wondered what he was feeling and when she held his hand like this she felt a small bit. However she knew that his thoughts were not actually on the moon in front of him.   
  
**"Jack would have loved this. He was always telling me how beautiful space was."**  
  
Ianto said in a whisper as he then shook himself out of his thoughts and looked over at Rose and the Doctor and took a calming breath before he replied.   
  
**"Explain to me something Doctor, why am I here? Explain to me what do I do now? If I am Immortal then what does that mean to others? To Jack, to my sister Rhiannon or my brother in law Johnny? What should I do now?"**  
  
Ianto had no answers as he then shook his head and looked at Ganymede a moment. He then asked one last thing and knew that as the words came out it surprised him for they were said without thought.   
  
**"Why do I now have two heart beats? Can you explain that to me as well Doctor?"**  
  
Ianto was not surprised when the Doctor gave him a shocked look a moment then he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and examined Ianto. There in that moment the Doctor knew for sure but for a moment he hesitated to speak. Rose was confused as she watched the interaction.   
  
The Doctor pulled back and looked at his sonic screwdriver then over to Ianto then back at the sonic screwdriver and rubbed his head a moment. He took a calming breath and looked at Ianto a moment with unease but also a small smile crept on his lips despite the direness the Doctor felt was the situation.   
  
**"You have two hearts. When you came back it seems that the T.A.R.D.I.S. must have went a bit overboard that or.. Tell me Ianto have you always had two hearts?"**  
  
The Doctor asked as Ianto for a moment looked at him in shock. No one could live with two hearts could they and why was the Doctor smiling like that. He wondered what was going on...  
  
 **"Is that unusual?"**  
  
This was Ianto's answer as he looked at the Doctor. Ianto of course knew it was but he wasn't sure if it was normal or not for immortality. Taking his answer at face value the Doctor shook his head.   
  
" **Yes, your human you shouldn't have two hearts. we need to do some tests but I imagine.. Who were your parents?"  
**  
He asked this to Ianto a moment as he, the Doctor wondered how it was possible. Four heart beats.. Time Lord. But he himself the Doctor was the last Time Lord was he not??  
  
 **" I don't know I was adopted. My real parents didn't want me. My adoptive parents were alright of course. So what does this mean?"  
**  
Ianto asked answering as well as looking at The Doctor now in curiosity.   
  
The Doctor rubbed his temples a moment and forced out a laugh and then turned and hugged a startled Ianto. Ianto froze not sure why the Doctor was hugging him but just stood there a moment.  
  
 **"Well my lad it means your a Time Lord. As for who your parents are, I have no clue as I am the last Time Lord in existence. With that being said, I wonder.. "  
  
** The Doctor said and paled slightly but then smiled quietly a moment.   
  
**"You wonder what sir?"**  
  
This Ianto asked but in his mind he knew. Somehow he figured it out and looked at the Doctor and then to Rose in shock.   
  
**"Are you my real parents?"**   
  
The Doctor shook his head.  
  
 **"No, Rose and I we don't have children of our own. That is I foreseen none in the near future anyways. Nope I am not your Father but there was another Time Lord once not too long ago went by the name the Master. It is a great possibility he is your real Father. He's dead now though Ianto. Though your human this shouldn't be unless.."**  
  
  
The Doctors mind was whirling at a thousand miles an hour though outwardly he was calm and collected.   
  
**"Unless what?"**  
  
Ianto asked as the shock was leaving him and he looked over and saw Rose's confusion as well. So he wasn't alone with not understanding. That was good enough for Ianto for the moment at least.   
  
**"The T.A.R.D.I.S.. You see she is more than just a machine, more than a vessel. She also has a real conscience and mind and body. Or she did once. Perhaps.. perhaps the answer lies more with her than even I can figure out. There is only one way to know for sure. It might be dangerous though Ianto and though you are now Immortal you may not be so after you do this.."  
**  
The Doctor warned as he looked at the young Welshman a moment.   
  
**What must I do sir?"**  
  
 **"Look into the heart of the T.A.R.D.I.S and let her look inside you. I have a feeling that all the answers you seek are with her. "  
**  
Ianto nodded a moment and he looked at The Doctor and Rose and squared his shoulders a moment. As in doing so all fear of any kind left him. Ianto had so many questions and needed to know as they were eating away at him. He never liked when things were undone and unsettled. So he just nodded to the Doctor before replying.   
  
**"Alright sir, I'm ready."**   
  
Ianto said this as he released Rose's hand that still was on his and looked now squarely at the Doctor. The Doctor nodded and silently walked over and kissed Rose's forehead a moment without reply before he began turning knobs and levers and Ianto could feel that they had landed. The Doctor turned then to Rose and replied.   
  
" **Though Rose has before looked into the T.A.R.D.I.S. I'm not too sure how the time vortex will affect her. So I believe Rose and I will leave you a bit to commune with the T.A.R.D.I.S Ianto. I know if it is suppose to be and your now a Time Lord, it shouldn't affect you at all. Though there is a great responsibility in being a Time Lord. If it is true then I shall do my best to help you in your destiny. "**  
  
This is what the Doctor told him as he motioned to a lever for Ianto to pull when ready. Tenth then grabbed from somewhere a picnic basket and took Rose's hand in his and mock saluted Ianto as he made his way to the door. Ianto bid him farewell as the Doctor and Rose let him alone.   
  
For a moment Ianto just caressed the control panel and felt love from the T.A.R.D.I.S. fill around him before pulling the lever and a golden light hit him and surrounded him. At once Ianto's dark hair and blue eyes began to take on a golden hue as he looked into the time vortex and into the T.A.R.D.I.S.

 

 


	9. Chapter Eight

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

 

On the T.A.R.D.I.S.  
Looking into the Time Vortex

Ianto Jones found himself for a moment surrounded in a very blinding light. The light was so bright it even seemed to him to be glowing through his hand he put up instinctively to shield his eyes.

**"Be not afraid dear child."**

A voice sounded speaking in a slight tinkering way that sounded to Ianto if the person was speaking with a bell ringing. It wasn't an unpleasant voice. More or less it was soothing to him and diffidently female sounding.

Ianto felt no fear however but he felt slightly annoyed if anything without being able to see. As if he had communicated this aloud, the glowing light dimmed a bit and he lowered his right hand from over his eyes and was surprised to see he was standing on the T.A.R.D.I.S. still. Yet she was a glow with the light and he could hear heart beats.

He saw a lady dressed in white and gold walking towards him. As she stopped and he looked at her, Ianto was mesmerized by her utter beauty. She was humanoid looking like he was with waist long silver hair and her eyes were a color that was mixed between an indigo and azure shades of blue. The woman smiled pleasantly and held out her hand to Ianto.

Ianto took her hand without fear or hesitation and smiled. He felt a happiness fill him in that moment.

He was silent as if he felt his voice in that moment would disrupt all the serenest of the situation.

The lady smiled an kissed his forehead.

**"You have been given a wonderful gift Ianto Gareth Jones. A wonderful gift. My Doctor has been alone far too long. He is precious to me as is all my children."**

As she said this Ianto looked at her in surprise. He opened his mouth to speak but then images surrounded him. In that moment he saw his birth, his mama and Dad. His life on Earth whilst he was in school and it slowed now to show him Jack.

**"Jack."**

**"Yes Jack is one of my children as well. He is your soul mate. you share a soul."**

The woman continued as she then grinned and began to show him things further.

Ianto breathed out as he was being shown Jack and he and some of their private moments together. He could see them. The way they moved together in passion as well as in action on the job but it was in slow motion as the memories flooded him now.

Jack lay over him, their bodies pressed together as they kissed. As they slowly removed each others clothes and as they explored each other slowly and gently. Ianto watched as a voyeur as it was the moment he gave himself to Jack fully.

The night he realized he loved Jack also and Jack was gentle. Slowly and gently Jack was touching him and the look in Jack's eyes were hesitant. It had been that first time as Ianto had been a virgin in all senses of the word. He hadn't even had sex with Lisa.

Jack slowly touched Ianto with his fingertips over Ianto's chest and looked down at him. Ianto now could feel Jack's emotions and thoughts in that moment and it surprised Ianto. Jack felt that Ianto was a treasure and he kissed the Welshman down his neck and kept looking at Ianto seeking to go further.

Ianto could feel what he felt then too and it surrounded him. Jacks kiss on his lips. Jacks tongue on his nipples and downward on his stomach and still lower. Much lower and Ianto was writhing on the bed his hands balled in the bed sheets as Jack licked the head of his cock. Ianto moaned as Jack slowly began to suck and lick and drive Ianto absolutely crazy. Jack smirked a moment and looked up at Ianto who was looking down at what Jack was doing.

**"You want me to stop Ianto?"**

Jack had asked him as Ianto had been making moans of pleasure and pain and Ianto gasped shaking his head and a terse **"No don't stop"** Came from Ianto's lips.

Jack began to link the precum off of Ianto's cock and caressed his balls gently rolling them as he did so. Jack grinned in satisfaction as he  placed a well lubbed finger up inside Ianto's virgin ass and rubbed against his prostate expertly. Ianto moaned and it felt so good In that moment all thoughts were gone except the sensations Jack was giving him.

**"Fuck yes.. Jack..JACK!!**

Ianto began to spasm soon after that and Jack licked every drop and  rose up to kiss Ianto. Ianto moaned as he leaned up and kissed Jack in that moment. The memories went on as Jack had prepared Ianto properly for more and soon Jack was kissing him and they were shagging. Jack deep inside Ianto now but moving slowly at first.

**"Jack please harder, faster now!!"**

Ianto moaned as he moved his hips a moment up and moaned at the pleasure of Jack slipping further inside him. Jack moved then and both allowed themselves to lose control slightly as it became more intense.

Jack pounding him and Ianto begging for more. The pain that initially had been there was gone and replaced by a need to be filled  by Jack. They lay face to face and  their eyes were locked. Jack moaned as Ianto raked his fingertips into his back scratching him with his nails.

Jack rolled them and looked up at Ianto who looked down at Jack and blushed but began to move on top of his lover. As he did so Ianto soon was assaulted with such pleasure that it was almost blinding. He had never felt like this before.

 **"Oh yes Fuck feels so good! That's it Ianto a bit more just.. Ohhhh Ohhh Ianto! Ianto yes yes YES!** **so close feels so good!**

Jack begged and responded as he looked up at his lover and smiled before pulling him down for a kiss a moment and groaned.

This moment was perfect and pure and Ianto felt himself growing hard again. Jack to his surprise began to wank Ianto's forgotten cock and soon both men were lost in the sensations and soon came and slumped together. Ianto lay on Jack tired but feeling wonderful. Jack kissed the top of his head a moment then wrapped his arms around Ianto.

This is where Ianto thought the memories would end as he knew he had fallen asleep in a mere moment afterwards. However to his surprise the moment continued and Ianto watched as Jack just caressed Ianto's hair and face and Jack smiled to himself. He kissed the Welshman's forehead tenderly and snuggled him more closely in his arms.

Ianto was asleep and slightly snoring and Jack chuckled a moment and smiled.

**"I love you Ianto Jones."**

Jack whispered this in Ianto's ear and closed his eyes to allow sleep to come to him.

Ianto looked over at the shimmering woman in surprise as he had not known and Jack had never told him. At least when he was awake. He could see the sadness a moment in Jack's eyes when he said it.

**I love you Jack."**

These words seemed to echo through time as he saw himself awake a bit later with Jack asleep and Ianto gently pushing himself off the older man and he kissed Jack's forehead and went to clean himself up.  Those words in Jack's ear as he got back into bed and Jack snuggled him closer and Ianto sighed contentedly.

Ianto in the T.A.R.D.I.S.  was silent now. He found a seat as he felt as if he wanted to fall down with the shock that moment had given him. He hadn't known, Jack had never said it to him or so he had thought.

Ianto then watched his own death and Jack's last kiss to him and saw the golden ray of light enter him from Jack's mouth. Ianto knew it was Jack's soul and understood why they were bonded as they were, Jack's love for him had made it possible.

The shock that would come next however would overwhelm him even more as he looked and saw Jack as he was now. Jack was sitting in a jail cell alone and crying. His heart broken and Ianto watched the man he loved falling apart. He saw Jack leave the jail and go to their flat.

Jack lay on their bed and Ianto watched in sadness as Jack cried on his pillow. He hugged it now and Jack fell asleep in sadness. The whole time he sobbed and kept saying aloud to himself.

**"It's my fault. I should have told him. I love you Ianto please God why did you take him from me?"**

All these things pulled and were heavy on Ianto's heart but the one last thing Jack said broke it. The pleading and sorrow of Jack's soul to Ianto seemed to be more than evident.

**"Why him and not me. Please let me die now.. take me instead. please if there is a god take me and kill me so at least I have some peace. Take me God and bring him back! The world needs Ianto Jones but doesn't need me!"**

As Jack said this he grabbed his gun and pulled the trigger. The Webley fell out of his hand and onto the floor with a thud. For a moment there was a stillness and then a gasp as Jack sat up and looked around and became once more a blubbering mess. Gone was the control of his emotions Jack prided himself on being able to contain. All was stripped bare and what was left was a quivering mass.

Ianto looked on in sadness, in desire to go to Jack even more now then he had before and he began to cry too. Ianto felt sickness in his stomach as well because he couldn't be there to comfort his partner.

The memories changed and Ianto was shown the near future on Earth. On Jack who had bid Gwen goodbye and told her it was over. On the way the mask of emotionless fell on Jack's face and Ianto could feel Jack's heart becoming hard. Ianto knew that look and he had no doubt of the extinction of the 456 once Jack got a hold of them. They were in for a battle and Jack would win it.

The images kept coming now more or less a montage of things to come.

Jack in his reserve to defeat the 456. Jack standing at the controls of a machine as.. as... Jack crying as his grandson Steven lay dead and his daughter Alice crying and clutching her dead son and hating her Father. Jack not being able to look at Alice.

Ianto found himself in tears as he knew just how important Alice and Steven were to Jack. He could see it and feel Jack's emotions. Jack was alone again. He was alone and tired and he walked away his coat swirling in his wake and he went through the double doors and out into the sunshine. Jack crumbled on the sidewalk then and cried and yelled and howled in the pain.

**"This is the future my child. a few days from now this is the pain Jack will have to face because of his choices."**

The woman told Ianto as she looked on at Jack and wept also. The T.A.R.DI.S  was in pain for her child and she said continuing in a broke and sad voice to Ianto.

**"That is it is as it could be. There is a chance it can end up differently. You are the only one who can decide that Ianto.**

Ianto looked at her. His blue eyes reamed now with red and he was crying openly;y and unashamed.

**"What do you mean? How can I change destiny? The Doctor won't help me go and save Jack. He won't even bloody take me to where Jack is!"**

Ianto said this feeling utterly defeated as he knew he felt helpless to stop it all unless..

It hit him. He knew what to do. What he had to do. He was a time Lord now wasn't he? His mind was made up and once he set his mind to something no one was able to change it. Especially when someone he loved was needing him.

Ianto thought of the Doctor for a moment and hoped the man would forgive him for what he was about to do. After all a dead man had no time line now did he and he found himself pulling at the levers of the T.A.R.D.I.S. now as if guided by years of practice and he closed his eyes and took a calming breath as the T.A.RD.I.S. began to make her journey.

Rose and the Doctor had just spread out the picnic blanket when the sound of the T.A.R.D.I.S   engines fired and it disappeared shimming out of their current existence. Rose was mad as she looked at the Doctor but he just smiled and took out four plates now and lay them on the white cloth.

**"Come we have a small amount of time to wait and we will be expecting another companion. Why looking so glum Rose. It's his destiny after all. Try to have a happy expression when they get back."**

As the Doctor said this he was not a bit angry at his fellow Time lord. He respected the younger mans decision and he just set silverware out as if nothing had just happened.

**"Good luck Ianto Jones."**

He the Doctor replied as he smiled and placed napkins next to the four plates.

As the T.A.R.D.I.S.  moved now through time and space, Ianto  Jones was no more and now it was the Archivist at the helm of the T.A.R.D.I.S. The woman had faded and all the light had seeped back now into the time vortex. Ianto now knew what was to happen and what should be and could be and he knew where Jack was in that moment.

He knew that this was going to not be easy. He knew that also Jack's pain filled him through their bond as as the time machine landed and he opened the doors he looked at their flat where the T.A.R.D.I.S. had landed and was surprised to see a red phone box waiting for him. Ianto opened it and smiled looking in and watched as the blue box faded now going back to her Doctor.

Ianto closed his own T.A.R.D.I.S. a moment and went to his wardrobe and changed into his favorite suit with the blood red shirt and dark trousers and matching jacket. His stopwatch glowed and he looked at it and the symbols he had thought were just decoration began to become words. Ianto would later find out it was written Gallifreyan

**"The Archivist, Time Lord of Earth."**

The words said as he then nodded and smiled and knew he could accept that. He knew that for all purposes Ianto Llewellyn Jones was now dead and so he smiled as his new title rolled off his tongue quite easily.  Ianto pulled out a Sonic pen and he looked at it a moment and smiled. So much for Sonic Screwdrivers, this was way better! He thought as he placed it back into his packet. It would come in handy as he was an archivist after all now wasn't he?

The Time machine came to a stop and for a moment Ianto checked the coordinates and was pleased he was where he was suppose to be. He exited the Tardis and took a key and locked her and slipped the key over his neck on a chain. For now it would have to be secure enough.

 


	10. Chapter Nine

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

 

In an empty field in Scotland  
1965  
  
Ianto stood in an empty field and waited. He knew what was to happen. He tried to keep himself calm inside while outwardly his facade never wavered. He was invisible due to the perception filter that he had initiated upon leaving the Tardis and he stood in the roadway now.  
  
Before him in the distance there was a set of headlights and as they drew closer he removed the lanyard from around his neck and making himself visible. Ianto took a calming breath as he waited. He knew exactly what could happen if this went terribly wrong. But for Ianto, his own very existence was worth what he was to do now.  
  
Inside his pocket for a moment he lightly trailed his fingertips on a small device and stood looking at the Jeep as it approached him now. Captain Jack Harkness was driving going to make his rendezvous with an alien threat called the 456 when he saw a man standing in the road ahead of him. The tires of the Jeep squealed to a halt as he stopped the auto and got out.  
  
Ianto bit his inner lip as the man he loved walked towards him with that familiar swagger. Ianto knew this wasn’t his Jack. Not the Jack who he loved and loved him but an earlier version. Yet this Jack looked the same as his and smelled the same. For a moment to his surprise the Time lord in him wanted to run and flee as fast as his legs would take him as Jack continued to approach and yet Ianto stood his ground. Ianto had to do this to protect and save what he knew was the future.  
  
Ianto now as a time lord could see what the Doctor had meant when he told Jack he was all wrong. Jack was a fixed point in time but so was he now wasn’t he? Ianto’s heart clenched a moment as Jack stood before him now and his vision became clear. The lover, the man and human part of him overthrew the time lord. Ianto opened his mouth to speak however in that moment he found himself pushing Jack up against the Jeep and kissing him furiously.  
  
Jack groaned as he was kissed and expertly at that as the strange man standing there just moments before in the long black trench coat opened his mouth. Jack was going to respond in kind and tell the man to get the hell out of his way when he felt the man kissing him. Jack had no objections as it wasn’t as if he would or could fault the man from kissing him. However as he pulled back to look at this man he was now regarding him with suspicion.  
  
 **“As nice as this is, I have to be somewhere and who are you?”**  
  
Jack asked this as they were still pressed up against the side of the Jeep. For a moment Ianto didn’t answer as he licked his lips and then smirked.  
  
 **“Who do you want me to be Captain Jack Harkness? “**  
  
For a moment Ianto slipped easily into a seductive mode as he used his welsh vowels and the voice rough the way he knew just always drove his Jack crazy with desire. Jack looked a moment blankly at him not sure for a moment thrown to answer that response.  
  
Jack just for a moment looked at Ianto with confusion then he drew his Webley and pointed it at him. Ianto frowned and sighed as he just for a moment seemed to watch the wheels in Jack’s head turn. Jack pushed him back, the gun still pointed at Ianto and asked again.  
  
 **“Who are you and who sent you? How do you know my name?”**  
  
Ianto just brushed himself off as he had for a moment stumbled back and landed on his bum and he was calm and cool as he looked at Jack.  
  
 **“You can call me the Archivist. As for how I know who you are Captain Jack Harkness, it’s not that much of a surprise is it? “**  
  
As Ianto spoke Jack just slowly lowered his gun but kept it at the ready in case he had to use it. For some reason he knew he would have to try and figure out later, he hadn’t just shot this man in front of him. Normally he shot first and asked questions later. But in the present he looked over the man in front of him slowly.  
  
Jack took in the suit that was cut very differently than the suits of his present day and as the man had gotten up he was privy to getting a glimpse of a very good round and tight bottom and he then trailed his eyes along the man’s other features. They were the same height and it seemed to him the other man’s blue eyes there was something there he, Jack could not place.  
  
 **“I don’t have time for this; consider this your lucky day mister. If you are still in the road when I start up the engine I am going to run you over.”**  
  
Jack said this as he made to go back to the Jeep and turned away from Ianto.  
  
 **“Why Jack, do you say such flattering things to every time lord you meet?”**  
  
Ianto quipped and Jack turned around and looked at him in surprise. Ianto knew that would get Jack’s attention as he brushed off a bit of dust off his pant legs a moment before responding.  
  
 **“Now that I have your attention Jack... Can we talk as you do have an important meeting to go to? I will be brief. You will not give them the children. The species of alien that is referred to in the future known as the 456 are not to be trusted. In doing this act you and the Government doom the future of this planet.”**  
  
Ianto began as Jack looked at him in question. Jack for a moment just let out a unconscious breath as he looked at this man who called himself the Archivist.  
  
 **“How do you know that? Who the hell are you and what do you mean Time Lord? Your… Doctor?”**  
  
Jack asked as he looked at Ianto now more closely. He wondered why he had felt a jolt when he had been kissed by the other man but it was different. This hadn’t felt like the Doctor.  
  
 **“I’m not the Doctor but I assure you I am a time lord. I know you wait for him Jack. As to who I am you can’t know that as I come from the future. Your future. The Earth’s future. I know right now you don’t trust me but in the future you do. “**  
  
Ianto had to be cryptic as he knew if he said much more than he would possibly rip his own existence out of time. He hoped doing this hadn’t already done so. He rubbed his temples a moment because he was slightly frustrated. He wondered if he had chosen the wrong time to come. However then the time Lord part of him deemed to take over the part of Ianto who was human and Jack’s lover.  
  
 **“Your name is Jax and you were born in the Boeshane peninsula on a Earth colony in the Omega gamma solar system. You were born on November 12th 5001.Your Mother’s name was Gallaxia and your Father’s name was Franklin. You have a little brother named Gray and you told me you joined the time agency when you were sixteen years old.”**  
  
As Ianto told him this Jack grew now more confused and he completely placed the Webley into his holster.  
  
 **“What did you call me just now?”**  
  
Jack asked as he wondered again about this man in front of him.  
  
 **“Jax it’s the name you were born with. You have a birthmark on your left inner thigh. You don’t stay dead. “**  
  
Ianto said as he just for a moment studied this Jack. He wasn’t as different. Maybe colder and more mysterious but he was still Jack, the man he loved who in time would be in love with him also.  
  
 **“Your Immortal Jack, a fixed point in time and space. You died on Satellite Five on the Game station after being killed by the Daleks, The Doctor left you and you came to Earth to find him with your vortex manipulator and were stuck in the 1800’s. Do you want me to go on or do you think you can listen to me now and trust me?”**  
  
Ianto said now crossing his arms and looking directly at Jack who he noticed was silently observing him.  
  
 **“Are we lovers?”**  
  
Jack asked after a few moments. Ianto just grinned a moment. Ianto nodded as he stepped closer and without a word he just kissed Jack putting all his emotions of love into the kiss. Ianto groaned as he was turned and pressed against the Jeep.  
  
Ianto moaned as Jack pulled off Ianto’s trench coat and he ran his hands a moment along the curve of Ianto’s lower back and pulled the Welshman flush against him where their crotches touched and grind a moment Jacks hips into Ianto’s.  
  
Ianto knew this wasn’t his Jack and yet he couldn’t help wrapping his arms a moment around this Jack’s neck and pulled him closer whispering in his ear.  
  
 **“This wouldn’t be the first time we fucked on the hood of an automobile or in a public place where anyone could see us.”**  
  
As Ianto said this he turned and Jack found himself the one pressed against the Jeep now and Ianto ran a hand down Jack’s spine .Jack froze a moment as Ianto’s hands moved lower and he took in a hitched breath as Ianto kissed a moment along Jack’s ear and bit playfully on the spot that always turned Jack on.  
  
 **“I don’t bottom.”**  
  
Jack replied as he was shocked by how fast this man had moved and how it seemed he knew exactly the right buttons to push. And he was even more surprised by the fact he liked the way this stranger was taking control of the situation.  
Ianto just grinned unseen by Jack and replied in his huskiest and most seductive voice.  
  
 **“You do for me. Sometimes you even bottom for me on top. Sometimes I do it for you too. We don’t have the time or I could show you just how mutually satisfying it could be. Avant-garde even.”**  
  
Ianto said this then backed off and looked at Jack and smirked as it took a minute for Jack to regain his voice. Ianto knew now he really had Jack’s attention. Jack straightened up and went to turn now a bit confused and angry at this man who looked calm and collected.  
  
 **”How do I know you’re who you say you are? “**  
  
Jack asked as he had doubts this was a time lord and wondered if he was just a lunatic that had been stalking him. It wouldn’t have been the first time it had happened after all. But normally he just fucked them and left them. After all that’s what Jack did as he was that sort of man. But something about this man in front of him, it felt different and there was more he noticed in the others man’s eyes.  
  
Ianto for a moment nodded and he knew he hated to do this but he placed his hand in his pocket and handed Jack a piece of paper. Jack looked at it carefully and looked back at Ianto in surprise. The paper was a photograph of them together. It had been snapped by Toshiko one day as they lay asleep on the sofa in the Hub.  
  
 **“That was taken six months ago. It was after we went out on a mission and ended up falling asleep on the sofa in the Hub. I work for Torchwood in fact we both still do in the future.”**  
  
Ianto sighed as he for a moment tried to keep from feeling discouraged. Time really was close and he knew that any more stalling on his part would change things more than he had intended. As it was he knew that meeting Jack had already changed things as he himself, Ianto Jones wasn’t even born yet or his parents hadn’t even met yet. Ianto knew he might not exist after this and was alright with that. However he also knew that he was now as Jack a fixed point in time.  
  
 **“Look the Jack Harkness I know would stand up against this 456 and not back down. In fact we confront them and I.. God even now you’re as stubborn as a mule. If I didn’t love you so damn much..”**  
  
Ianto stated and turned away. Ianto could feel the confusion in Jack through their bond and he knew despite the fact it was the past, their bond was there. The part of his soul that was shared with Jack was alive and well even now and for a moment Jack just looked at Ianto and he wondered what was going on. What was he feeling and he didn’t stop himself as he stepped forward without a word and wrapped his arms around Ianto’s waist and placed his head on his shoulder. For a moment Jack’s hand went to cover Ianto’s chest and he could feel them, the time lord’s two hearts beating a rhythm against his palm.  
  
 **“Alright what must I do? Look I don’t know why but I believe you. What do I have to do Archivist?”**  
  
Jack asked as for a moment despite himself Ianto leaned back into Jack’s arms and closed his eyes.  
  
 **“Jack, in the future we… I… After this I would like if we could..”**  
  
Ianto began now feeling so sad and it swept inside him as he turned to look at Jack.  
  
 **“If you want me to take you to the Doctor, I will. I’ll take you to where he and Rose are. But you have to go now and come back here to this spot when it’s done. I'll be waiting. “**  
  
Ianto told him this as Jack just nodded and let Ianto go slowly.  
  
Ianto gave him instructions and a plan and Jack listened then before he left, Ianto walked over and kissed Jack gently.  
  
 **“I love you Jack Harkness. “**  
  
Jack saw the sadness in Ianto’s eyes and pulled back reluctantly. Jack had no idea as he thought about this as he made his way to the Jeep and to the rendezvous point. As Ianto watched him start up the engine and leave he for a moment just placed a hand to his lips, his fingertips brushing over them slowly. So this was it. If after this he no longer existed so be it. He would have at least made sure that the children never had to suffer, nor Jack had to feel the guilt of what his choices would make him do.  
  
Ianto knew exactly how it was to be and what he needed to do. He for a moment just placed his hand in his trench coat pocket and nodded to himself before he turned and walked back to where his Tardis was hidden and stepped inside.


	11. Chapter Ten

* * *

Chapter Ten

* * *

 

Deserted countryside  
Scotland 1965  
  
The Jeep stopped a few feet from where they were to bring the children. Jack got out and walked over to an unmarked Bus and he knocked on the bus door for the driver to open it.   
  
**"There has been a change of plans, return this bus back to where you came from that is an order from Captain Jack Harkness."**  
  
Jack ordered and the Driver nodded as he started back up the bus and began to leave. Around him other officials, began to gather looking at him in surprise and shock. Some were angry and others just not sure what was taking place.   
  
**"I'll deal with this. They aren't getting one single child. I have dealt with these bastards in the past."**  
  
Jack took a calming breath as he hoped he was doing the right thing. He wondered again why he had agreed to this. It was true he hadn't wanted to give into the demands of the aliens. In fact he hated their race as they were in his future the overlords of new Earth.   
  
Memories of Boeshane began to flow into his mind and he remembered Gray. The day his little brother had been abducted and now it made sense. He wondered if this was the same alien race as he had heard stories of a factotum calling themselves the 456 in history books as a child from when Earth was still inhabitable.   
  
As Jack stepped forward his coat fluttering behind and around him, people stepped back and there were whispers. Jack was silent as he stepped to a microphone stand and looked up at the sky above him. Next to him was a radio in which the 456 used to communicate with the humans.   
  
**"Where are the children?"  
  
** This came from the radio speaker and it was a creepy sounding deep voice. Jack stood back straight non flustered as the others around him back up and some ran to take off. Jack showed not an ounce of emotion as he replied.   
  
**"There’s a saying here on Earth, a very old, very wise friend of mine taught me it: an injury to one is an injury to all. And when people act according to that philosophy, the human race is the finest species in the Universe."  
  
** As Jack said this then he was surprised to feel a hand on his shoulder and he looked over at the man next to him in surprise.   
  
**"Never mind the philosophy. What he’s saying is you’re not getting one solitary, single child. The deal is off."  
  
"Uh, I like the philosophy. "  
**  
Jack said to Ianto and Ianto just smiled a moment despite it all as the Deja-vous of this scene was not lost to him.   
  
Ianto stood there holding something silver in his hand that Jack had no idea what it was. Ianto crossed his arms then and glared at the skies above where a space ship appeared as if it was uncloaked.   
  
**"What business is this of yours time lord?"  
**  
The sinister voice asked Ianto as he stood rigid and replied with a deadly calm reserve.  
  
 **"When people find out the truth, you will have over six billion angry human beings taking up arms to fight you. That might be a fight you think you can win, but at the end of it, the human race in defense of its children will fight to the death. And if I, we have to lead them in to battle, so be it.**  
  
 **I am The Archivist, I'm a Time Lord, I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the Constellation of Kasterborous by birth but Earth is my home,and I'm the man who's gonna save all six billion people on this planet below you. You got a problem with that? Because I have a major problem with you coming here to use the children to get high."  
**  
As Ianto said this he was outwardly calm but fuming inside. Jack could feel the anger swirling off of this man next to him and for a moment without thought he took Ianto's hand in his. At the touch Jack took in a breath as he could see images now.   
  
**" I address the 456, according to… Article 15 of the Shadow Proclamation. I command you to *leave* this world with all the authority of the Slitheen Parliament of Raxacoricofallapatorious, and,the Gelth Confederacy, as,sanctioned by the Mighty Jagrafess.  
  
In the name of the galactic council and the federation of planets I invoke the Treaty of Karselai. You are not wanted on Earth's borders as they are protected by the Archivist, The Time Lord of Earth. In the name of the high council of Gallifrey, the Doctor I banish you thus from returning to this planet. You will not get one single bloody child and so be it if it goes to war your heads all three of them will roll!"   
**  
  
As Ianto spoke he was frowning slightly now looking at the skies and the ship above. For a moment nothing happened and there was silence. For a moment it seemed as if the threat was neutralized however the ship above was still visible and seemed to be drawing closer to the surface of the planet now.   
  
Jack for the moment continued to see images and they surprised him. The future. Them standing together against the 456,Ianto dying in his arms and Jack could see it. The day they met, all of it and he was silent as he had closed his eyes but now opened them and looked at his former lover for he now knew that he was called Ianto Jones and there was still a bit of confusion to work out but he knew now the bond existed between them. It was all coming to him. The memories that Ianto held as well as some of his own from the past and even the future. As Ianto was glowing it seemed to him, Jack that he was seeing all the time lord was seeing in that moment.  
  
All there was, and is and could be.  
  
Jack for a moment just was so in awe with it all. He tried not to get his head around the constantly flowing images and tried to concentrate on the emotions coming off the time lord. Ianto released Jack's hand and turned to him and kissed his forehead tenderly a moment.   
  
**"Jack, go back to the Tardis and wait for me. I'll be there shortly and we can talk about it. Trust me please. I have to do this and then we can discuss anything you desire."  
  
** Ianto said this as he turned back to look at the ship that had begun to land now. Jack did not move an inch as he was determined to see this through and stood his ground. Ianto was a bit mad but also he respected his lover for being as courageous as he was.   
  
" **I'm not leaving you Ianto."  
**  
Jack said softly as he retook the time lord's hand in his and raised it a moment to his lips. Ianto just nodded and returned his gaze to the ship.


	12. Chapter Eleven

* * *

Chapter Eleven 

* * *

Scotland 1965  
  
Ianto looked over at Jack a moment in quiet reflection before he nodded slowly a moment. They had no time to argue over this as the space ship had landed now.  
  
**"Alright we don't have time to argue. Come on then Jack. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can go home and.."**  
  
  
Words failed him as Ianto had no idea what they would do after this was over. The fact he had changed the time line now so much. He lifted the silver device he was holding and placed it next to the speaker. As he did a loud obnoxious screech filled the air and to his satisfaction and Jack's surprise the ship that had been perfectly fine just moments before started to explode and Ianto nodded turning off the device and placing it back in his pocket.  
  
**"Cellular phone, used audio recorder to play a frequency they do not like one bit."**  
  
Ianto just muttered as they walked towards the Tardis and for a moment Ianto was in thought. He knew what was to happen after this. What he had to do and he tried not to let his emotions shine through as he knew now for certain Jack knew what he knew. Jack had called him by his Earth name hadn't he?  
  
They entered the T.A.R.D.I.S. and Jack only had a second to admire the differences of this Tardis to the Doctors, when Jack was pressed against the wall and kissed furiously by Ianto. Ianto broke off the kiss panting and looked at Jack disheveled and his lips swollen from the lip lock he had been given.  
  
Wordlessly Ianto took Jack's hand and they walked to the bedroom.  
  
They continued on from there as clothes began to be shed and both fought silently for dominance. Finally both bereft of clothing and kissing as they lay naked on the bed Ianto moaned and looked up at Jack.  
  
Jack for a moment just looked down and over the man under him a moment. Slowly his fingertips ghosted over Ianto’s chest as their eyes met a moment and held. The older Immortal was in awe and it shone on his features as he for a moment just took in what was before him.  
  
The look in his lovers eyes took Ianto’s breath away as he just relaxed and allowed Jack to take it all in as well as to it seemed study him. Jack was silent as he leaned downwards a moment and placed a kiss over where Ianto’s twin hearts were beating in his chest.  
  
**“How did you know that it could be killed with that sound Ianto?”**  
  
Jack asked as he recalled the images before of Ianto dying in his arms and for a moment found him self holding this man. He, Jack still had no idea what Ianto meant to him but he knew it had to be something strong as in those mere flashes of insight he saw the way he had reacted and felt the emptiness he had felt. Was it the future? Was it all a delusion?  
  
Jack wasn’t sure he wanted Ianto to answer but he needed to know not only for his own sanity but also it seemed there was something gnawing at his guts inside. A feeling of need and not just physically for the man who now held his undivided attention.  
  
**“Can we just talk about it in the morning Jack? Right now I think there is a more pressing matter to attend to.”**  
  
  
Ianto said and rolled his hips up a moment to rub his own half erection against Jack who looked at Ianto and smiled.  
  
**“Hmmm I think you have a good idea Ianto Jones..”**  
  
Jack replied as he ran a hand down Ianto’s chest a moment and used his thumb to trace over one of Ianto’s puckered nipple’s and then the other slowly scrapping his thumb nail hardening the puckered flesh.  
  
Ianto let out a startled moan of pleasure as he wasn’t expecting Jack to do that. Jack had always given him intense pleasure but this was almost maddening .Ianto raised his hand up to cup the back of Jack’s neck gently and pull him forward to kiss him.  
  
The kiss was not gentle as their lips and tongues met and clashed. Their tongues moving and tasting each other. Lips clashed and teeth nibbled and bit a moment. Slowly Jack pulled back and looked at Ianto a moment. Ianto looked back up at his lover. There was no two ways about it. This was Jack and perhaps it wasn’t his Jack exactly but it was Jack all the same.  
  
**“I love you Ianto Jones.”**  
  
Jack whispered as he kissed along Ianto’s forehead a moment and then over his eye lids as they had closed at the words and finally Ianto opened his eyes to look at Jack. Ianto’s throat was thick a moment with emotion as Jack kissed his lips softly a moment.  
  
**“I love you too Jack. Make love to me please?”**  
  
Ianto asked not caring that he was begging or needing his lovers touch so much he felt weak with desire. He had forgotten how much he had craved this man’s touch and he ached for it. Not just physically. Jack’s confession however beautiful to his ears also for a moment brought a little bit of pain. Ianto however let go of the past for the moment. His pas Jack which was this future Jack’s destiny for the moment let go and all he concentrated now was on the man above him kissing his chin and slowly nipping little love bites along his collarbone and to the juncture where his shoulder and neck connected. This was and had always been a very sensitive area to Ianto and he moaned deeply as Jack nipped it then soothed the area with his tongue.  
  
Jack’s lips went to Ianto’s ear a moment and kissed along the shell of it slowly until he sucked on the lobe and again enticed a long moan from the time lord’s lips. It seemed to Ianto, this Jack had somehow already known his hot spots and how to touch him. There was no awkwardness this time and as Ianto had thought on it a moment, he and Jack had never really had that awkward period when it came to sex. It was true when Ianto and Jack had first been together, he was a virgin and yet now even after having been with Jack two and a half years as his lover, this all felt new and exciting.  
  
Jack was taking his time exploring the man who somehow made him feel unlike anyone ever had before. He had been truthful when he had told Ianto he loved him. The words had been unconscious on his part truthfully until they came out and yet he felt they were right. He was in love with this man, this alien being and it didn’t surprise him nor did the thought of a commitment even. If Jack had sat and thought about it, he would realize it was because with this man, this time lord he could be just himself. The fact Ianto already knew his secrets helped in understanding what he felt.  
  
Ianto drew his hand up a moment and caressed the nape of Jack’s head a moment and pulled gently on the strands of hair there until their eyes met. The looks in Jack’s eyes were pure and unadulterated and full of lust but also love as he looked down at Ianto in silent wonderment. Ianto let out a sigh moan as he just looked at this man a moment. Jack just grinned. A little smug expression as he then leaned down kissing Ianto hard. As Jack pulled back Ianto smirked and flipped Jack who now looked at him in surprise as Ianto began licking and sucking over Jack’s chest. The older Immortal’s eyes closed as Ianto began to hit each of his sensitive points expertly and a sharp hiss came from his lips as Ianto trailed his teeth a moment over Jacks neck and collarbone.  
  
**“Oh fuck!”**  
  
Jack cried out as for a moment he grabbed the sheet in a fist his knuckles going white. This man, this alien so unlike the Doctor was driving him insane with desire and then nothing. Ianto had sat up and looked at Jack silently. Jack slowly regained his senses as he sat up and wondered what was going on. It was evident that Ianto wanted him as evident by the heavy erection between the time lords legs that was full and twitching slightly.  
Ianto just for a moment took in breath as he locked eyes with this man, his lover and let it out slowly trying to calm himself. This would be over too quickly and Ianto knew this as he leaned over and to Jack’s surprise Ianto cupped Jack’s face in his hands and kissed him tenderly.  
  
**Stop thinking and feel cariad. Just concentrate on me. On tonight and right now on us, what we feel for each other.**  
  
  
As Ianto told him this he bit his lip a moment and tried to relax as he looked at this beautiful man who was his and tried not to let the sadness sweep inside him. Tonight this moment, Ianto had to concentrate on this and only this and he wanted to lose himself in Jack. Ianto needed this. As much as Ianto needed to breathe to keep him alive, loving Jack and wanting him was just as necessary.. He needed Jack and his touch and it was deep in his soul that he craved and wanted, no needed to claim what was his by right of their bond.  
  
Jack was silent as he looked at this man and he leaned into Ianto molding his body with him, he relaxed knowing that he had been thinking too much for once and he lay back and offered Ianto his hand pulling the younger man down for a gentle kiss.  
  
Ianto responded slowly at first once he felt Jack’s surrender and he slowly kissed along the older immortal’s chest mapping and setting a course with his lips and tongue and teasing his lover into elicit little gasps and deeply grunting moans of ecstasy. Ianto let his lips curl up into a smirk as he knew exactly what buttons to push and how far to take his ministrations until Jack was on the precipice of falling off the razors edge of completion.  
  
It was hard for Ianto to hold back as much as he was doing now, he knew he wanted nothing more than give Jack the hard fucking they both wanted. But Ianto knew that being patient this time was what they both needed too at this moment.  
Ianto was close to losing himself in the moment and relaxed and tried to focus on Jack and his pleasure as Ianto held back his own at bay just barely. . Slowly Ianto continued to mark his territory in love bites and light touches. Where his fingers touched he could feel Jack trembling slightly and as he finally found his lips caress over Jack’s hip bones he groaned a moment.  
  
**“God you’re so gorgeous and so beautiful.”**  
  
Ianto breathed out against Jacks hip bone and Jack moaned softly at the feel of Ianto’s breath against the wetness his tongue had just laid a path to on his sensitive skin. Ianto looked at Jack a moment and smiled and it seemed to make him radiant in that moment the happiness sweeping through him. As eyes sought each other’s and held a mere second. Jack swallowed as he opened to speak but his throat was thick with emotions and desire and he ran a hand through Ianto’s hair a moment. Ianto turned his head a moment as Jack’s hand went to his cheek and the Welshman kissed Jack’s palm gently then began to suck gently on Jack’s thumb and over the rest of his fingers taking them each slowly into his mouth a moment.  
  
**“Ianto…”**  
  
Jack moaned so full of desire and need and it was so evident as his lips parted and he cried out softly at the need possessing him. The moan had come out as a whimper and almost as in begging. Ianto took Jack’s hand a moment and placed it on his own leaking cock and moaned.  
  
Jack could feel his lovers cock hard and pulsing against his palm and he looked now at Ianto with half opened hooded eyelids. Ianto bit his lip at the most intimate touch a moment before he removed Jack’s hand and placed it and the other one up above the immortals head in a one hand grasp.  
  
**“I’m going to fuck you to an inch of your life Jack. Is that what you want lover, to be filled so full of my hard throbbing cock? To be filled so very deeply that there will be no end to where you end and I begin???”**  
  
Ianto asked now less shy as he was used to and showing more dominance then he had ever with his lover. The reply from Jack was a strained and startling moan and Ianto gave out a soft laugh.  
  
**“I’ll take that as a yes Jack. Relax your being so good and so patient.”**  
  
Ianto said this before he took a calming breath and released Jack’s hands and used both of his hands a moment to hold down Jack’s hips. Ianto knew he couldn’t wait much longer as he had to be inside Jack or have Jack inside of him. He reached for his discarded trousers and pulled out the tube of lube and coated his palm with it a moment.  
Jack jerked up his hips as Ianto took and placed a well lubed finger up inside Jack’s anus and slowly moved it in and out loosening the tight ring of muscles there. Ianto continued slowly as his cock leaned and he strained now twitching against Jack’s stomach. Jack moved his hand up but Ianto stopped his fingers and replied.  
  
**“Don’t, not yet.. Relax this is for you tonight Jack. For you Cariad.”**  
  
As Ianto said this he inserted a second finger and hooked and scissor his fingers and finding Jack’s proste he rubbed the sensitive nub a moment. Jack could not help the way his hips bucked upwards pulling more of Ianto’s fingers into him of the hiss from his lips.. Ianto continued and inserted a third finger adding more lube until he was satisfied Jack was ready for much more.  
  
Ianto moved slowly a moment removing his fingers and raising Jacks hips tilting them up a bit. A pillow was placed under Jack’s hips as he looked down at the man below him and pulled back the foreskin of his own cock before taking a moment to stroke it and apply a good amount of lube. Slowly Ianto placed the head of his already oversensitive cock into Jack and moved softly and slowly past the tightened muscles and stilled balls deeply inside his lover.  
  
Jack could feel the slight burn but no pain as he looked up at Ianto. Ianto grit his teeth a moment as Jack was so warm and tight and he took a calming breath a moment to relax. He knew he would not last much longer as his balls were already constricting in preparation for his orgasm. However he shifted his weight a moment on his forearms and kissed Jack lightly. Jack groaned and wrapped his legs up a moment along Ianto’s shoulders and Ianto almost came from the motion of it all.  
  
**“You are mine.”**  
  
Ianto whispered as he broke off the kiss and had said this against Jack’s lips.  
  
**“I am yours”**  
  
Jack moaned as Ianto smiled a moment and nodded.  
  
**“I’m also yours and yours alone now Cariad, my beloved Jack. We are one and the same. “**  
  
  
As Ianto said this to Jack. the bond between them seemed much stronger and Ianto moved them claiming Jack, claiming his lover and it hadn’t lasted too long but both men were shaking with their release and quivering as in the aftermath they lay together. Both sated. Ianto panted deeply as Jack had his head on Ianto’s chest both were covered in sweat and neither wanted to move an inch at that moment.  
  
Jack was content to lay there spent as he had also after wards claimed Ianto as well and their bond was now sealed. Ianto could feel every emotion more now than before and he closed his eyes a moment as he knew what he had to do. He couldn’t put it off any longer.  
  
**“Thirsty? I’m quite parched myself. Let me go make us a coffee and then we can go for another go?”**  
  
  
Ianto asked as Jack just chuckled and smiled and Ianto moved getting up and Jack pillowed his arms behind his head and enjoyed the view.  
  
Ianto purposely went stark naked to the kitchenette and he poured two cups of his usually highly addicted coffee and for a moment he looked at the cups and gave his head a shake. Could he really do this? Tonight had been mind-blowing and the bond between them so strong. Could he do what he needed to now that he had gotten all he ever wanted?  
  
Yes he, Ianto Gareth Jones would do it because it would give Jack peace of mind and it did save the world.  
  
Ianto placed a white pill and dissolved it in the coffee cup and he sighed. He knew what he had to do and it would hurt him and he may regret it in time. If he still existed after this. He carried the cups and handed Jack his before changing his mind and Sipped his own as he watched Jack drain his cup and give him a soft happy expression. Ianto bit his inner lip a moment but then he put down his own cup and kissed Jack gently and snuggled up with him a moment.  
  
Jack yawned and for a moment just felt a little bit funny. He closed his eyes and soon was fast asleep. Ianto was on the verge of tears as he looked down at his lover and he knew it had to be done. Jack could not know what had happened and Ianto placed a false memory in Jack’s mind and kissed his forehead gently.  
  
The Tardis materialized in Jack’s room at the hotel he had been staying in and Ianto half lifted and dragged the Immortal to bed and mussed the room up a bit as Jack was almost always a bit untidy. For a moment Ianto just looked at this man. His lover, his soul mate and he wiped away the tears as he now would remember this.  
  
Ianto kissed Jack softly and the Tardis left quietly and faded out just before the rays of dawn hit. Ianto finally alone cried bitterly as he hated to do it. Jack would never remember that night and he himself, Ianto Jones the Archivist and Time Lord of the Earth would be the only one to keep that secret. Ianto could still feel Jack inside him as he had filled him and made him spasm. As Jack had claimed him and Ianto felt the tears fall now more than ever as he felt his heart begin to break.  
  
The Tardis came to a stop in his own time period. The twentieth first century and Ianto just for the moment stood there wondering where they were. He had not given the Tardis a coordinate as he wasn’t sure he was ready to go back to Earth. As the screen showed him he was in Cardiff however, he knew the Tardis had taken him there for a reason. Ianto slowly opened the door and peeked out and surprised by what he saw…


	13. Chapter Twelve

* * *

Chapter Twelve

* * *

 

Chapter Twelve  
Scotland 1965  
The dawn had barely begun to break when the form of one Captain Jack Harkness awoke. For a moment he groaned as he did he looked around a moment in confusion. The last thing he remembered he had dealt with the 456 and they had left. He had not given them the children.  
  
He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands a moment as he tried to remember more but the memory eluded him. He could not remember how he had gotten back to the inn he was staying in or how now for some reason he ached. Obviously he knew all too well why he was aching as he went to stand up and could feel the after effects of a good shag. But there was no evidence that he had brought someone along back with him to the Inn. There was nothing out of the ordinary. His clothes were strung out on the floor unceremoniously but that was common as he tended to let them stay where they landed.  
  
He got up to use the toilet and shower. After a quick shower,Jack went to the wardrobe to dress. He still had the feeling something was slightly off. As he did he had gathered his clothes from the day before in an empty suitcase to take home and saw it, a silk tie. A tie he knew did not belong to him. He wondered a moment who it belonged to.  
  
His lower body no longer hurt as he had healed from what he knew was a very through arse fucking and now he just held this tie in his hand looking it over. On the back there was a monogram and for a moment he just caressed the letters with the pad of his thumb. IGJ.  
  
Jack for a moment just looked at the tie and tried to think of anyone he had met who had worn such a tie. He gave up after a bit and took off the towel he had been wearing around his waist and he dressed himself. Jack placed the tie in with the other dirty clothes he had and gathered the rest of his toiletries up and looked at his vortex manipulator a moment.  
  
The tie was forgotten as he saw it was almost checkout time and he just made it out of the room before he was met to by the maids. He walked his usual swagger and smirked as he saw the maid looking him up and down appreciatory. He stopped a moment and grinned.  
  
 **“Names Captain Jack Harkness and you are?”**  
  
Jack introduced himself as the young woman smiled quietly a moment and the trace of a blush was more than evident on her cheeks.  
  
 **“Maria, did you need something Captain?”**  
  
She asked as she looked at the tall man before her and felt her stomach flip a moment. Jack went to open his mouth but paused not sure why but he just shook his head and excused himself. As Jack walked away he wondered why he did so. Normally he didn’t care and would have used the maid to warm his bed. However as he made his way out of the Inn, something had nagged at him. A feeling had come over him and he wondered what it was.  
  
Jack was still a bit puzzled as he went to get the jeep and could not find it. He wondered again as he called for a car to take him to the airport how he had gotten to the inn the night before. He decided not to dwell on it too much as the car came for him and he made his way to the airport.

* * *

  
  
Cardiff, Wales  
1965  
A month later..  
  
Jack awoke and threw up in the loo. He hung his head a moment and tried to get the world to stop spinning. He took a washcloth and wiped his mouth and got up slowly returning to his bed. It had still been early and he felt rather tired. He thought nothing of it at first. The days went on a week later and still Jack found himself throwing up all his stomach contents in the morning and sometimes in the afternoon. He swore as another bout of it happened while he had been in the field chasing down a weevil. He felt to his frustration also slightly winded from the encounter. Finishing up with placing the Weevil in its cell had taken a lot of his energy and he found himself taking a breather for a moment when his boss Alex Hopkins came down to find Jack asleep.  
  
Alex had no idea what to make of it but for the moment got Jack to wake up and helped him to the parking garage and drove a tired Jack to his house. Alex knew something was not right when Jack had complied without much effort and as he settled the immortal to bed, Jack fell asleep instantly. Alex also being a doctor as well as head of Torchwood decided to give Jack a checkup and took blood samples from the Immortal as well as checked his blood pressure. He was concerned more as Jack had not wakened while his blood had been drawn.  
  
Alex pocketed the vials and determined Jack’s blood pressure was a little low. He decided to test the blood and left Jack to sleep and rest. Alex knew he would know more about what was going on after the test results came back. But for now he did what he could to make Jack comfortable and left the man to rest after leaving him a note to rest and take the next day off.  
  
Jack awoke a few hours later and groaned as he rubbed his eyes. He sat up wondering where he was when he remembered Alex had brought him home. He read the note that his boss had left for him and sighed. Jack got up to use the loo and felt rather hungry despite feeling also nauseous. He made his way to the refrigerator and sighed. There was hardly anything and he had not been to the market in quite a while. He dressed and grabbed his coat deciding he had to go to the market. As he left and locked up the house he noticed that the sign for sale on the house next door had been removed and a lorry was there as a man was helping a young woman to take boxes into the house.  
  
Jack walked by intending to go and get into his car, when he saw the young woman struggle with a box and he was just in time to grab it as it slipped from her hands. For a moment he said not a word as he looked at her. Shoulder length black hair and a pair of blue grey eyes. For a moment he froze as he looked at her. He noticed she was with child.  
  
 **“Thank you very much kind sir. It seems that the box slipped as I was… “**  
  
The woman began speaking in dulcet welsh tones. Jack just nodded and asked her in question.  
  
 **“Would you like some help? I at least can do that. The name is Captain Jack Harkness, and you are?”**  
  
As he smiled a man walked over looking at him a moment questionably. The three piece suit he wore and the manner of the way he carried himself intrigued Jack.  
  
 **“Jones, Gareth Jones and this is my wife Aniela .You are perhaps the American gentleman who lives next door?”**  
  
As Gareth asked this he for a moment took a handkerchief out of his pocket and removed a pair of round spectacles and cleaned them a moment.  
  
 **“Yes, indeed I am. I am Captain Jack Harkness. Would you like some assistance?”**  
  
As Jack asked this he got a weird vibe a moment off the couple. The man in particular seemed a bit familiar to him. Jack shrugged the thought off as for a moment their conversation continued. The Jones’s telling him it wasn’t necessary and Jack insisting. Finally as they had exchanged pleasantries and Jack was carrying the last box into the house, Gareth wiped his brow and chuckled.  
  
 **“Thank you. Aniela why don’t you get Captain Harkness and me a beer if you would pet?”**  
  
Gareth asked this as he sat down on a box and wiped again at his brow. Jack took a moment to really look at the man in front of him in that moment. Again a familiar sense washed over him but he was sure he had never seen this person before and he shook his head a moment.  
  
 **“Please don’t go to the trouble ma’am. I was about to head to the grocers.I should really go before the shops close. It was nice to meet you both and I will see you both around.”**  
  
Jack said this as he got up and Gareth extended his hand to Jack to shake. For a moment Jack just shook this man’s hand and turned to leave. As he left the house he wondered what was happening. Was his mind playing tricks on him? He knew he had been working extra hard and should take a bit of time off after this last mission.  
As Jack got to the car however, for a moment he turned back to look at the house where the Jones’ now lived and smiled to himself. He paused as he opened the car door to hear his name being called and turned to see Aniela and Gareth walking over towards him.  
  
 **“Please allow us to thank you for your assistance Captain Harkness. Aniela mam made us some Shepherd’s pie and there is more than enough for us both. Please accept our hospitality sir.”**  
  
As Gareth said this Jack for a moment paused but when he saw the smile on Aniela’s face he nodded and closed the door to his auto.  
  
 **“Only on the condition you call me Jack if you would please. “**  
  
Jack said politely as they walked back towards the Jones’s home and Gareth smiled as he walked holding Aniela’s hand in his.  
  
 **“By all means then Jack please call us Gareth and Aniela. The missus will get us sorted soon enough.”**  
  
Gareth told him as Jack nodded. As they were walking a moment Aniela rubbed her belly and smiled to herself. Jack smiled at this and asked.  
  
 **“If I may ask and it is not rude on my part, how far along are you on your blessing?”**  
  
As Jack asked this Aniela smiled and told him that she was in her third month and that up till now they had been living with her Tad and Mam. Aniela continued to wag her tongue as the men set up the kitchen table and chairs and she was reheating the supper in the oven. Soon dinner was served and all ate quietly. Jack nodded to himself and smiled politely.  
  
 **“Thank you this is delicious. You must please give me the recipe sometime Aniela.”**  
  
Jack said trying to be gracious and polite and smiled. It really was good and he had a second helping as Aniela would not see it fit of him not to eat his full.  
  
 **“Sure it is written down in my cookbook will bring it over to your wife sometime Jack.”**  
  
As Aniela said this Jack for a moment was silent as his mouth was full of mashed potatoes and he swallowed them a moment before replying.  
  
 **“Alas I am not married. I do however like to cook and there is no rush Aniela, take your time.”**  
  
As he said this he noticed a look of shock on Aniela’s face and Gareth just chuckled a moment.  
  
 **“You seem like a nice young man Jack. How is it you are not married?”**  
  
Aniela asked in curiosity and Jack for a moment frowned before replying.  
  
 **“I was once, you would have liked her. But my wife sadly has departed this Earth.”**  
  
As Jack said it Aniela gasped and blushed and Gareth just for a moment cleared his throat and was silent. Aniela patted him on the back a moment as Jack looked sadly at her despite trying to smile.  
  
 **“I am sorry for your loss. Please forgive me for reminding you of it. “**  
  
As she said this she was now close to tears and Jack just smiled quietly a moment.  
  
 **“There is nothing to apologize for Aniela. It could not be helped. Please excuse me I really should go to those shops now and would you need me to pick up anything while I am out?”**  
  
Jack asked before he thought better to think on his words. The couple shook their heads and bid him farewell and Jack put his hands in his pockets and went to go to the car. He groaned when he heard his phone ring and ran inside to answer it.  
  
 **“Captain Jack Harkness.”**  
  
Jack answered as he hoped it wasn’t another of those salespersons who seemed to want to annoy him. Jack was about to hang up when he heard Alex’s voice.  
  
 **“Jack, it’s Alex. Listen I need you to come into the Hub for a bit. It’s nothing Earth ending but.. Just come to the hub Jack. That’s an order!”**  
  
Alex told him as he paused and tried to get himself calm. He had tested the Captain’s blood three times and the results had come out the same. Alex was beside himself now with conflicting thoughts. Jack just for a moment unseen rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. He was tired and just wanted to do the shopping before going to sleep. However Jack also knew he needed to keep working for Torchwood to pay the bills as well as to be close by if the Doctor appeared. Not following Alex’s orders would definitely get him terminated.  
  
 **“Fine Alex, I’ll be there shortly. I am going to hang up now. “**  
  
Jack hung up without hearing another word from his boss and cursed to himself as he wanted to just ignore the annoying Welshman. Jack knew, he had no choice in the matter really. Captain Jack Harkness didn’t really exist and it wasn’t as if he could go and finds employment elsewhere as he had no identity in this century.  
  
Jack knew he certainly could not use his birth name as it would cause some paradox. So he went to the car and started it up and sped towards Roald Dahl Plass and to the invisible lift. He used his vortex manipulator to trigger the lift and he slowly descended looking down at a very perturbed looking Alex Hopkins who had his arms crossed over his chest and waiting at him at the bottom with a paper in his hand.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

 

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

  
Torchwood three Hub  
Cardiff,Wales 1965  
  
Jack got off the invisible lift and walked over to Alex. From what Jack could gather the other male was not in a happy mood. The frown for a moment increased as Jack neared Alex and then the medic sighed a moment and shook his head. Alex really wasn't sure how to tell Jack this and he let out a breath a moment to calm himself.  
  
 **"There seems to be something a bit abnormal in your blood work. I did a test on you earlier and I have tested and retested this three times now and came out with the same results each time. I need you to come down to the lab to confirm this."**  
  
As Alex spoke Jack looked at Alex in question. When had the medical doctor taken his blood and what was he going on about? Jack just smiled and nodded however as he wondered why Alex seemed all bent out of shape.  
  
 **"You just want an excuse to see me half naked Alex, all you had to do was ask."**  
  
This was Jack's response and Alex rolled his eyes at Jack and bit his lip not to retort.  
  
 **"Just humor an old man would you Captain. I am sure that there is nothing more wrong with you than normally but to be sure please step into my office."**  
  
Alex said as they now walked down to the medical bay and Jack got up on the steel medical table. Alex went over to a machine and pressed a few buttons and Jack wondered what he was doing as he had never seen Alex use that machine before. He, Jack of course knew what the machine was for and was even more surprised when Alex asked him.  
  
 **"Please remove your shirt and lie back. It might be a bit cold but it'll warm up. I need to do a scan and like I said it's probably nothing mate. Now relax."**  
  
As Alex said this Jack shook his head and unbuttoned his blue work shirt and removed it and for a moment just paused as he looked again at what Alex was holding before he removed his cotton white t shirt and lay down on the metal table. Jack winced a moment as his back touched the cold metal surface and he gave out a short involuntary yelp. Alex chuckled as he took a tube and applied the jell on Jack's abdomen and Jack shivered momentarily then relaxed.  
  
 **"Now this may feel a bit weird I know it's a bit awkward for me as I've never had to do an ultrasound before, at least not on a bloke."**  
  
As Alex moved the wand like device he concentrated and the screen popped up an blurry image. He continued to move it about and Jack bit his lip. He then saw a mass and he was in shock. Alex too was momentarily stunned as he moved the wand a bit closer for a better view and he almost dropped the wand as he looked over at Jack.  
  
The blur had distinct features and to both men's surprise a heart beat. Jack closed his eyes and swallowed a moment as he knew what he was looking at .It had happened before a long time before when he had been in the time agency but he was told he could never do so again. As it was he knew it wasn't possible as he had not the proper chemicals to make this possible.  
  
"I suppose you can explain what we are seeing Jack? I know it boggles the mind. Is there something you need to tell me?"Alex asked these questions as he pushed a button and a piece of paper printed from the machine and he looked at it now closely.

Jack just placed a hand on his abdomen that was still completely flat as the image became clearer and he knew that it was true. He was pregnant and he let out a long breath as he sat up and looked at Alex.  
  
 **"You know how I am a time traveler and I was born in the 51st century Alex. Well in my time it's possible for men to have developed the ability to have babies. It's not common it's more a genetic thing passed down in the blood line and well I have that gene. But to trigger it, it usually takes medicines that haven't been invented yet.."**  
  
As Jack spoke he rubbed his abdomen a moment in circles and looked back on the screen. He sniffled a moment in surprise as he felt his cheeks wet with tears. Jack blinked a moment and took a calming breath.  
  
 **"So it's normal that your up the duff where you come from Jack, but not here in the twentieth century mate. I mean how is it born and do you want it even and how is it possible as your a man?"**  
  
Alex asked as he looked at Jack and had examined him a few times over their work relationship and he never thought that Jack could surprise him any more. But this.. This was impossible, improbable but it was a true fact. His male employee, no male immortal employee was pregnant.  
  
 **"So what do you want to do Jack. Obviously you don't have a vagina and how is it even possible to carry a embryo as you don't have a uterus?"**  
  
Alex asked as he was dumbfounded. Jack for a moment took his finger and pointed a moment to what showed a kidney shaped wall around the fetus and replied.  
  
 **Well you see that kidney shaped area that the baby is in Alex? It's known as a artificial womb and right now it's starting to thicken up a bit. Soon it'll get thick and harder to see and then there is this thing called settling."**  
  
Jack goes on to explain for the next few minutes about how his body will accommodate this artificial womb and how settling is how the baby is carried. He explains how the artificial womb shifts his internal organs a bit and his pelvis slightly to accommodate the womb he now has.  
  
Jack just after his explanation to Alex rubs his abdomen again slowly and looks back at the image on the screen.  
  
 **"Obviously I wouldn't be giving vaginal birth. It'd have to be born via caesarean section. In my time they remove the embryo and put it into a artificial womb after the sixth month of gestation as it's very risky for a man even in the fifty first century to carry a child to term. Also the last time this happened to me, the child died despite all of those precautions."**  
  
Alex just looked at Jack stunned as he was talking and then at him sadly as he looked over at Alex now with tears in his eyes. Jack took a calming breath and he sat up and grabbed his cotton undershirt and put it on after wiping his belly off with a towel that Alex had placed beside him on the cold metal table. Despite it all Jack smiled as he looked at Alex.  
  
 **"Jack.. Wait this has happened to you before and I suppose I should now council you on your options. If you terminate the pregnancy now Jack..."**  
  
Alex began but Jack put his hand up and frowned at Alex a moment and shook his head.  
  
 **"I'm keeping it. That is your not taking my baby. True this is a surprise and unexpected but I want the same right as anyone else carrying a child. True there is a lot to think about but Alex. A baby, it's poor and innocent. Who knows it might even be like me. All I do know is that it's crazy and impossible and improvable but it's there."**  
  
As Jack said this he couldn't help it but tear up a moment and give Alex a watery smile.  
  
 **"It's my body and my choice and also you know abortion is illegal. Besides with a Father as handsome as I am, how could the kid not be a looker too?"**  
  
Jack said this with a smirk as he went to put on his light blue work shirt and began to button it. As he did so he paused a moment at his abdomen and he said looking down at his stomach with a smile.  
  
 **"Don't worry, Daddy's not going to let anyone hurt you."**  
  
As Jack said this Alex scowled a moment and looked at Jack a moment hard before replying.  
  
 **"Jack, you know it's not the baby Jesus in there! How did you get pregnant exactly and who is the other Father or Mother or whatever?"**  
  
As Alex shook his head Jack just nodded and he smiled even brighter.  
  
 **"Nope, not the baby Jesus that is true and I'm no Mary am I? As for how well you see Alex when a mummy or in my case, a man and another man have anal sex.."**  
  
Jack began and stopped talking when Alex covered his ears and began to sing loudly as this was his way of coping with such matters that left him uncomfortable. Jack paused and waited for Alex to stop singing and replied looking down at his tummy.  
  
 **"I guess this means you'd not be interested in being the god father Alex?"**  
  
As Jack asked this Alex removed his hands from his ears and stopped singing and despite the weirdness of the situation began to smile.  
  
 **"You want me to be the Godfather. I'm honored I mean.. Jack this is impossible even if this baby is born what do you plan on doing with it? I mean working for Torchwood isn't safe and add a baby into the mix and you really need to think before deciding on this. What if you do carry to term and the child is not like you? You realize that you can't go out on anymore dangerous missions now don't you? As it is we are a man short due to that alien gas explosion and.. and.. Dammit Jack are you sure this is what you want? "**  
  
Alex asked this as he noticed Jack was just grinning and looking at his belly and not really listening to Alex and Alex sighed knowing that Jack Harkness normally was very headstrong and now would be no exception. Alex shook his head and went and handed Jack a bottle of pills.  
  
 **"Iron, your going to need it and also I suppose for now you can do light duty around here. But no more field missions for awhile and no more jumping in front of the others risking your life. After all you have a little one now to think of. UNIT is just going to love this!"**  
  
Alex said as Jack let out a long breath and closed his eyes and before him a vision of gray blue eyes and dark hair and welsh tones and two heart beats came to him. A further image of him and this man without a proper face came to mind and these were jumbled memories. Jack opened his eyes and looked at Alex and nodded.   
  
**"Alright then UNIT just isn't told. Also I will take the iron and I know no more dangerous missions from now on. I have my woobie to think of. Our woobie his and mine.. It's what I want Alex. I want this baby and he or she deserves to live. I'm not changing my mind on this. "**  
  
Jack soon left the hub as Alex told him to go home and rest as he arrived at the local Tesco he went to do his shopping and smiled a moment as he went down the baby isle and looked around. Jack found himself buying all sorts of things for the baby and went home with a smile, ate Chinese takeaway and went to bed and had dreams about his welsh speaking time lord.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadness ahead *Hands out tissues*

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

 

Jack Harkness Residence  
Cardiff,Wales 1965  
  
  
Jack wasn't sure exactly how he had driven himself home, nor didn't seem to notice until he was standing in the living room that he had left the hub and come home. Partly this was due to shock but also he was full of thoughts. He went and sat down on the sofa a moment and rubbed his belly lightly.  
  
He, Captain Jack Harkness was pregnant. Not only was he male, an immortal, but it was an alien's child inside him. A Time lord's child no less and he just was unusually quiet as he rubbed circles a moment around his belly button slowly and gently and thought about it further.  
  
Jack had no idea why he couldn't remember that night in more detail, Obviously he should have as he knew he had given up drinking forty two years earlier. So he had not been drunk and even now as he recalled, there had been a coffee cup on the bedside table. Jack walked to the kitchen and removed the white and blue stripped cup now from the shelf and looked it over. To his frustrations however, the cup wasn't doing much to help trigger his memory. He sat it down a moment on the white laminated countertop and looked at it.  
  
 **"Why can't I remember? Well Woobie, that's not entirely true is it? I remember very little. Just the feelings mostly and that he was a time lord since that is the only being in the universe who has two hearts. But how can it be? I mean the Doctor is the only time lord, but he isn't right. It couldn't be the Doctor. Daddy's just a bit confused is all. How about we go and get the groceries and then have a snack?"**  
  
Jack said this to his unborn child believing though it was still very tiny, that it could understand his voice. He went to the boot of the car and removed the shopping bags. When he was done, he went into the kitchen and began stocking up the shelves and cupboard and refrigerator. Afterwards he sat at the kitchen table and again looked at the coffee cup a moment before remembering something and went off to his bedroom. He held the silken tie in his hand as he made his way back to the kitchen and applied the tie that still held a perfectly crafted Windsor knot to the middle of the cup and looked at it.  
  
 **"I know that I'm not insane or but your not here. I'm having our baby. I don't know where you are right now or how this happened."**  
  
Jack began talking to the cup in a sense in place of the man/Alien who's baby he carried. Slowly a moment Jack began to chuckle as he wiped at his eyes a moment.  
  
 **"Damn hormones, making me soft like a girl. Will I ever see you again IGJ?"**  
  
He was looking at the monogram as he said and asked this and sighed a moment. Jack closed his eyes a moment then as he touched the tie a moment and let the ilk run through his fingertips. He could almost make out a bit more of the elusive time lord. For a moment he just was awash in the scent of the one he..  
  
Jack's eyes opened a moment in surprise as the word was unspoken and yet he knew it was true. This person, being, time lord who had given him his unborn child. This person, he was in love with. The idea would have normally had placed him so far in denial and he would protect his heart vehemently. But this realization did not disturb him as it normally would. It felt right and somehow he knew that the love had been returned. That he was loved by a time lord. No, by a man but who? He could hear his name echoed in time and space in that moment from his memories by the dulcet Welsh tones. A deep voice and it for a moment sent a shiver down his spine. Jack knew in time he would see this person again. After all he himself, had a long life ahead of him and sooner or later he would find his time lord.  
  
The Doctor was momentarily forgotten to a point as now it was more important for Jack to find the welsh speaking man who was his child's other father. The scent of the man, alien who held his heart was a bit faint but still present on the tie. Some sort of aftershave and sweat and the beings unique musky smell. The man he loved and felt a connection to, remembering and memorizing the scent to file it away in his memory. If it wasn't for the babe, he wondered if he would have just blown off the feelings he was feeling. Jack sighed and went to grab his great coat and put it on. He began to walk to the nearest large building and then went to stand on it's roof.  
  
Jack closed his eyes and tried to sense if the man, alien was nearby. He could not however sense anything. The thought for the moment was depressing to him. However he would continue to do so every night if need be until his lover returned. There was not a single doubt in his mind that his lover would come back. He, Jack felt the sadness of disappointment for the moment as he looked up at the stars and wondered where in the universe was this man?  
  
 **"Where are you and why can't I remember your name or your face except your eyes? What did you do to me Time Lord? I can't come find you because of this stupid fucking time manipulator is malfunctioning. Come home, come back to me IGJ."**  
  
Jack said this to the night air and the stars and laughed bitterly after a moment. Here he was, begging the universe to bring him a time lord one, who would probably leave him and run away as the Doctor had. The one thing keeping him sane and giving him hope now, was the fact that someday he would find the time lord, the Doctor and maybe he would be able to take or bring him to his baby's other daddy.  
  
He with a heavy heart, walked back home and entered his house and closed and locked the door behind him. He made his way to his bedroom only stopping to grab the coffee cup and tie and carried them to his bedroom. After stripping off naked he got into bed and placed the coffee cup on the pillow next to him and sighed a moment. It was just enough for now, he tried to stay calm but as the tears began now, he decided to let the out and not fight them. He would later blame it on his hormones, however it was more than that and Jack knew it. He would not admit it even to himself, but he could feel his heart breaking slowly. At least if not breaking, at least a part of him was now missing. It was as if a puzzle piece was gone and it was human shaped with blue eyes and dark hair and a deep throaty laugh and a sensual as it said his name. Jack fell asleep clutching the coffee cup to his heart his tear soaked cheeks buried into the pillows.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

Cardiff,Wales  
  
Ianto found himself on Roald Dahl Plass. As he exited the T.A.R.D.I.S. ,Ianto locked the door and placed the key around his neck. Ianto viewed the surrounding area with his perception filter firmly in place. Cardiff Bay, had been quite different now as how it had been when the bomb had gone off. It was as if it never happened and Ianto for a moment reminded himself that it hadn't not in this time.   
  
As he walked slowly taking it all in Ianto found himself standing in front of what was the tourist center and paused to collect his thoughts. Below he knew was the Hub and he wondered if his security code would still work. Ianto easily found the panel to type in but stopped himself a moment before he pressed enter.   
  
Did he still have the right to do this? He stood debating this a moment but before he could decide either way a Black SUV pulled up and out came a very familiar face. Captain Jack Harkness exited the drivers side and went to the back opening the boot of the car. As he did a woman with mid length dark hair accompanied him. Ianto just for the moment watched them as he wondered who the woman was. She was around her mid thirties. She was clad in a riot squad type outfit with a bullet proof vest and in big black boots. Her eyes were covered with a pair of aviator sunglasses as she for a moment turned to look in the direction of the Tourist center then back at Jack who smiled and nodded to her.   
  
To Ianto's surprise he saw the woman hugged by Jack and kissed on the cheek before she walked towards where Ianto was standing and she punched in her numbers. Ianto unseen took her in now more closely as she removed her sunglasses. She was very lovely this woman and had a beautiful shade of gray blue eyes. She was smiling as she opened the door and made her way inside.   
  
Ianto wondered what was going on as he had never seen this woman before. He walked inside as soon as the door opened determined to follow her and learn more. Who was this woman? Had he been replaced so easily? For a moment Ianto felt a bit of Jealousy but stopped knowing that if anything it was his own fault.   
  
Ianto knew that he had changed time and therefore he knew that his own existence might have never been. He however felt that something more was amiss as it was as if this woman whomever she was, should be familiar to him. She reminded him of someone he knew but he could not place who or what or where he would have seen her before.   
  
Upon entering the Hub again Ianto took in a breath as surprise assaulted him. There to his shock was Toshiko at her work station. She barley looked up when the woman had entered but what had really shocked him, Ianto the most was the fact that he heard the sound of curses coming from the med bay. He had to bite his lip from gasping as Doctor Owen Harper came up and seemed to also not take notice of the strange woman in their midst.   
  
Jack came down on the invisible lift and as he did he looked. He then to Ianto's shock and surprise looked directly at Ianto and the spot he was standing a moment but then blinked and made his way up to his office.   
**  
"Melissa my office!"**  
  
Jack said as he walked up the stairs and the woman now named Melissa followed Jack up the stairs to his office. Curiosity took Ianto to join them as he still was trying to figure this all out. As he entered he stood by the door and again was assaulted by the feelings Jack was projecting. He was angry but also Ianto could all Jack's emotions at once. Melissa gave her report and Jack nodded and he dismissed her. Ianto watched her leave and then to his surprise Jack said aloud.   
  
**"So you know the perception filter doesn't work on me. I traveled enough with the Doctor. The only thing right keeping me from shooting you is I want an explanation."**  
  
As Jack said this he had closed and locked the door and now stood in front of Ianto and Ianto sighed and lifted off the T.A.R.D.I.S. key and looked deeply into Jack's eyes.  
  
 **"I've waited for you a very long time now. Not as long as the Doctor but then again he doesn't have the answers I want and need now does he? In fact he had no idea another Time Lord existed so why don't you explain to me who you are."**  
  
Jack became silent as he took in the man, Time lord in front of him now. Memories started to flash in that moment as the effects of the retcon was partially broken. Jack took a moment to just breathe out.  
  
 **"It's you? How is it possible your.."**  
  
Jack in that moment despite all he had been feeling earlier went and hugged Ianto expectantly and then kissed him releasing a passion from inside the older immortal that had long been denied him. Ianto began to cry then as he felt Jack's arms around him.  
  
All turned black for the Time Lord as he felt all the stress and emotions flow through his lover and his own merging.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

 

Cardiff,Wales

ianto groaned as he for a moment struggled to open his eyes as he felt an intense headache and he wondered how much for a moment he had to have drank the night before to have a hangover so badly. He went to lift his right hand to rub his temple to releave the pressure but found he could not move his hand very far as a clang of chain hit his ears and he realized he was handcuffed.

Ianto groaned and bit out.

**"Jack cariad, what did we get up to last night?"**

Mentally Ianto was still half asleep and he reasoned he was awakening from one of those nights he and Jack indulged in some kinky sex. But after the fog began to clear he opened his eyes up and was able to see that he was not at home in his and Jack's bed.

Ianto now could feel the cols steel of the table on his back and turned his head to see he was in deed in the medical bay of the Torchwood Hub and was on the autopsy table. In that moment all that had happened in the last few weeks began to flash through his mind and the memories began to flow.

**"So your awake finally?"  
**  
Jack asked as he was standing above the med bay area looking down at Ianto with curiousity. Ianto for a moment licked his lips as they felt dry and opened his mouth to speak.  
 **  
"Jack.. why am I handcuffed to the autopsy table?"**

Ianto felt dread deep inside at the thought as he had glimpsed a moment an image of himself on the scanner projection showing his skeleton and two hearts beating. He then realized he was completely naked with the exception of what was a blanket that barely covered his modesty.

**"I'll ask the questions here."  
**  
Ianto nodded at Jack's words as he looked at Jack now closer and saw that Jack was carrying the alien truth device in his left arm while holding his Webley pointed at Ianto in his right hand.

Ianto was ale to sit up as the shackles on both wrists were un cuffed and so he sat with the blanket covering his waist as Jack put the device on the tale and looked at Ianto still leery of the man, no alien who was sitting there looking at him confused.

**"Who are you and why are you here?"**

Jack asked as the machine came to life and the light was green in front of him.

Ianto nodded as he looked directly at Jack and told him.

**"My name is Ianto Gareth Jones and I am 27 years old. I was born on the nineteenth of August 1983.I was born in Newport,Wales and I was up unto the time of the battle of Canary Wharf,the archivist at Torchwood one then Archivist, field agent and tea boy here at Torchwood three until my death."**

As Ianto spoke the green light did not waiver and Jack for a moment was just silent as he listened to Ianto.

**"Before I continue my tale, may I have a glass of water and know what year this is please as my throat is a it dry and I am not sure how much more to disclose without creating a paradox."  
**  
Ianto asked this, as he for a moment rubbed his throat. Jack nodded and tossed Ianto a bottle of water and watched as Ianto opened the seal then drank it a moment softly as he knew drinking too fast would not be good for his stomach. Jack crossed his arms over his chest and told Ianto.

**"Today is September eighth 2005."**

Ianto spluttered in the midst of taking a drink and choked a moment as the water went down the wrong tube.

**"2005 and September.. That means Canary Wharf hasn't happened yet and.. Oh God you don't know me yet. We haven't started our relationship yet nor.. fuck this is not good at all I wondered why Owen and tosh were still.."**

Jack looked at Ianto sharply at that wondering what this man/alien was going to say but didn't press him as he saw the way Ianto's eyes took on sadness.

**"So you haven't seen the doctor yet have you, that was a lie wasn't it Jack?"**

As the words left Ianto's lips this made Jack look at him in surprise. Jack silently allowed a lapse in conversation as Ianto for the moment got up and began to pace. Jack just was silent as he looked at this man watching him. He took in the man and bit his inner lip to keep from grinning. However despite this Jack could not help the wolfish grin that graced his beautiful face. Ianto looked up at him and sighed shaking his head a moment before placing his hands on his hips.

**"This is not good at all! Why are you grinning?"  
**  
 **"just admiring the view.. So we're in a relationship you say?"  
**  
Jack responded as Ianto rolled his eyes and shook his head.

**"Out of all that you only focus on the fact that we are in a relationship and not the fact that I am... Standing here completely naked aren't I?"  
**  
Ianto said as he began to blush and it reached the top of his ears.

**"Well a sexy Welshman is standing in front of me naked, what else would I be focused on. So tell me Ianto Jones what exactly should I do with you?"**

Jack said walking over and looking Ianto over as he walked around him a moment.

**"Well sir you could.. focus Jack! it's 2005 and my linear time period was 2009. That is four years. Why the hell did my T.A.R.D.I.S bring me to this time I wonder?"**

As Ianto was asking this he sighed and rubbed his temples. Jack came to stand in front of him just mere inches from Ianto. Ianto for a moment swallowed as he was eye to eye with his lover.

**"For a Time lord, you seem to not know a lot about it. I thought that Time lords were suppose to see what is what was, and what could be? At least the Doctor always said so. But then again, he isn't perfect and who really is? Unless your Captain Jack Harkness of course!"**

Jack replied with a chuckle as he or a moment grinned at Ianto. Ianto despite being a bit frustrated found himself smiling before he licked his lips a moment. Jack could always do that, make him relax even in the direness of the moment and Ianto found himself leaning in and kissing the older immortal on the lips.

Jack instantly responded to the kiss as he swept his tongue over Ianto's closed lips. Ianto pulled him closer opening to Jack so their tongues dueled and mated with urgency. Ianto's hands were fisted into the back of Jack's shirt as they kissed and then he pulled back to look in Jack's eyes breathing hard.

Jack was as much breathless and stunned as Ianto was, as he felt the spark between them. Earlier when he had kissed the young Time Lord, he had no reason why but now as they stood there in the med bay.  
 **  
"Jack.. bed now.."**

Ianto replied as he took Jack's hand and led him to his office. Jack followed silently as he watched Ianto bend down and open the hatch to the bunker below and began to climb down. For a moment Jack hesitated and wondered why he was feeling the way he was. It was lust, that emotion was evident but also something more. Ianto popped his head back up and rolled his eyes at Jack a moment. Ianto let his eyes slide over Jack slowly and pool to his lovers groin a moment before quipping.  
 **  
"Are you coming or am I going to have to start without you? Personally it wouldn't be the first time sir but I think that I would not like us to put on a show on the CCTV. As much as Owen would get livid about it, I would prefer not to embarrass Tosh."**

Ianto said this then found himself smirking quietly as he saw Jack seemed to snap out of whatever he was thinking and making his way towards the ladder. Ianto landed at the bottom of the stairs and stepped back.

As Jack reached the bottom he was surprised when the sight of this gorgeous Welshman/time lord was laying on his bunk no embarrassment whatsoever and holding a bottle of lube that Jack kept in his bedside table. Ianto was lain on his back with his erection in hand and he bit his lip a moment. Jack for a moment paused at the sight of the gorgeous man who lay spread before him.

**"I thought you wanted to talk? Is that what they call it now a days?"**

Jack replied as he made his way over to the bunk and groaned when Ianto sat up and grabbed Jack by his braces and pushed them down.

**"It's my experience sir, you pay attention more when you are less distracted. So are you going to fuck me or ogle me all evening. I know which I would prefer.."**

**"Are you always this forward Ianto Jones?"**

Jack asked as he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it loose from his pants. Jack's undershirt was next and he stood looking at the man/alien on his bed completely shirtless.

**"No, but then again you've tended to rub off on me quite a bit Jack. Maybe quite a lot even. You know you could always tie me to the bed sir and have your wicked way with me if you don't trust me yet?"**

Jack felt the lust begin to take over him then as he took off his work boots, removed his trousers and pants in one and stood completely naked as he looked over Ianto. Jack crawled up the bed and their lips locked again crashing into each other. Jack broke the kiss and looked down at the man who's erection was rubbing against his own. This felt so familiar to Jack it was as if they had..

Jack sprang up instantly as realization hit him a moment and he looked at Ianto now with a bit of question.

**"IGJ? You're IGJ aren't you?"**

Ianto let out a groan as he looked at Jack and wondered why he was asking him that now. The Jack Harkness he knew, didn't ask so many questions and would have been already now shagging his brains out.

**"Ianto Gareth Jones, yes those are my initials. But why are you asking me this now Jack?"**

Ianto said as he then saw Jack smile quietly a moment and his eyes changed when he looked at Ianto now. The memories now all came back and Jack in answer walked to his wardrobe and returned holding a tie and handing it to Ianto.

**"You left it in the hotel room in 1965.I think we have quite a bit to talk about as that night is a bit foggy in my brain. I don't know what we did exactly well I have a good guess.Well you left me more than that tie that night."**

Ianto took the tie in hand a moment and nodded as he let Jack's words sink in. He opened his mouth to ask what more he had supposedly left when there was the sound of the cog wheel door above alerting that someone had entered the Hub.

**"I sent the others home hours ago. Let me go see who it is and get rid of them. Be back in a bit so we can talk."**

Jack told him as he threw on his pants,trousers and white undershirt and made his way up the manhole that led to his office. Ianto just sighed and wondered as he looked at the tie, how he could have left it with Jack. It was one of his and he just let it slide in and out of his fingertips as he waited.

 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

 

Torchwood Hub  
  
Jack walked out of his office buttoning up his shirt. For a moment everything was still and quiet but then there was a growl and Jack found himself on his back looking up at a familiar face.  
  
Captain John smirked as he stood up and Jack stood up glaring at him. Jack shook his head as John made to kiss Jack and Jack pushed him away.  
  
 **"Hello Jack, what no kiss for your old partner?"  
**  
John asked as twisted his lips into a pout. Jack sighed and for a moment just ran his fingertips through his hair and shook his head.   
  
**"What do you want John? Why are you here and even on my planet to begin with??"  
**  
Jack asked and for the moment was thankful that none of his team was there to meet Captain John, especially Melissa. Captain john frowned then a moment.  
  
 **"I'm hurt Jack.. really how can you be so idle on this inferior planet and these inferior beings? I don't understand what the attraction is to this dirt ball. Aren't you tired of watching these stupid people with their stupid lives yet?? I figured I would come and shake things up a little bit and convince you to come back to a more civilized time. Come on, it'll be fun like the old days what do you say Jack?? Want to raise some hell together like the good old days??"  
**  
Captain john asked him this as for a moment he ran a hand down the front of Jack's chest and looked up at him with a small smirk. Jack for a moment just watched as John's hand stopped on his abdomen.  
  
 **"come on the sex was great we both know that and I'm sure you miss my tight hot little body writhing under yours. You can even cuff me if you don't trust me. You always liked to do it to me a bit rough and I never minded.."  
  
** Jack just was silent a moment as he listened to the words then to both of their surprise, a click was heard and both turned to look at Ianto Jones, who was dressed in a pair of Jack's old jeans and one of the immortals white t-shirts. The gun Ianto held was Jack's own Webley.   
  
**"I think captain john, it would be in your best interest to take your damned hands off my mate."  
**  
Ianto said his calmly as he motioned for Captain John to step aside and never took his eyes off of the shorter former time agent. Captain John raised an eyebrow in both of Ianto's and Jack's direction as Jack just looked surprised at Ianto.  
  
 **"So you got yourself a pet ehh Jack? He's a bit of good yeah?? lovely eye candy no wonder you want to stay on this rock. How about you share?? After all we used to back in..."  
  
** Captain john began but was silenced as Jack spoke and crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
**"Trust me you couldn't handle it. He's more than just eye candy John. Also your my past and I want you gone. You don't have to go home but you can't stay here."  
**  
John shook his head and looked at Ianto hard a moment before chuckling.   
  
**"Ah right don't want to step on any toes or get you in trouble with the missus now do I Jack? But then again I'm sure that eye candy here has no idea of the things we got up to in the academy now does he??"  
**  
John decided to try and hurt Jack as he said this but Ianto just grinned a moment walked over and cold cocked John with the but of he hand gun knocking the Time agent out.   
  
Jack watched as Ianto walked over casually to the med bay came back holding a syringe. Ianto injected John in the side of the neck and smiled a moment to himself as he opened the vortex manipulator and punching into it numbers and Captain John disappeared.   
  
**"So you wanted to talk Jack??"**  
  
Ianto asked simply as he walked past Jack and walked towards his office. Jack watched Ianto in surprise and then after a moment followed still a bit confused about this time lord as he acted not one bit like the Doctor had.   
  
Ianto stopped and sat on the edge of Jack's desk and was looking at a piece of coral examining it in his palms when Jack walked in and paused in the doorway.   
  
**"Where did you send him??"**  
  
Jack asked as he looked a moment at Ianto was holding and frowned. The hand in the tank bubbled and gurgled a moment then went still. Ianto looked up at Jack silently a moment then asked.  
  
 **"To the Andromeda galaxy. So what did you want to talk to me about and what did I leave with you Jack??"**  
  
Jack walked over and stood before Ianto the man/alien who had given him so much and Jack wondered how the Time Lord would react to the news. So Jack blurted out the first thing he thought and replied.   
  
**"Well I .. we.. Your a daddy and it's a girl."**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

 

Jack's office  
Torchwood Hub  
Cardiff,Wales

Ianto just looked at Jack as he let the immortal's words penetrate his mind. for a mere second neither of them spoke and the room was silent except the faint singing of the T.A.R.D.I.S. crystal sitting in Ianto's palm and the bubbling of the hand in the glass jar.  
**  
"That's not how I imagined how I would tell you about Melissa but.. She's.."**

Jack said as he looked away from Ianto a moment and out to the hub through the windows. Ianto swallowed a moment and licked his lips trying to find his voice.

Ianto stood up and walked over to Jack and turned him to look into the immortal man's eyes.  
As he did so he found himself smiling quietly.

**"We have a daughter.. God Jack can you ever forgive me?"**

As Ianto asked this Jack looked at him in surprise. Ianto stood before him now tears perched on the younger man's eyes threatening to roll down his cheeks.  
**  
"I.. What? Ianto?"**

**"Jack I.. didn't know I'm sorry I mean I would have been here if I.. Jack.. "**

Ianto was then hugged. Ianto just laid his head a moment on Jack's chest and closed his eyes. He had a daughter, that woman from before was his and Jacks and it hit him, why she seemed to feel and look familiar to him a bit.

**"She has my eyes, my Mum's eyes as well. Jack I.. I'm a Tad?"**

As Ianto said this, he had mixed feelings as he was happy but also a bit sad too. Jack took that moment to caress Ianto's cheek and Ianto looked up at Jack.

**"Well yes, actually we're grandparents. Melissa has a son he is called Steven and he's nine."**

Ianto just looked even more surprised at that and nodded woodenly and replied.

**"Okay so we also have a grandson. So I'm a Taid as well."**

**"Yeah we do Ianto and I suppose however Steven thinks I'm his uncle as does everyone else even the team. Mellissa knows of course about my curse.. Look I'm not going to pressure you about meeting her or Steven if you don't want to..."**

Jack began but Ianto silenced Jack with a kiss and nodded.

**"Of course I want to meet them. Jack does she know about.. about you giving birth to her and that she has another Father? Is she..? has she inherited.. Is she immortal??"**

Jack shook his head and Ianto sighed a moment in relief. Ianto knew that he would have never forgiven himself if he had passed his special gift to anyone and that made Ianto for a moment pause as he thought of the gift of the Time Vortex running through himself.

**"I suppose the universe isn't quite ready for more than two immortals in it Jack."**

As Ianto said this, Ianto went on to explain how he had died and received a bit of Jack's immortality and how it had awakened a long suppressed part of Ianto that he had not known had existed. Jack listened and held Ianto as he talked about what he could of his death and Jack took it all in rather well. ****

**"So your an immortal Time Lord, we share the vortex between us and we're bonded. I'm so sorry Ianto I never wanted to curse.."**

Ianto took Jack's hands in his and wordlessly led him down to his bunk and as he did he just was silent. Ianto removed the shirt he was wearing and took Jack's right hand and placed it over the area between Ianto's two beating hearts a moment.

**"It's not a curse Jack. What we have is a blessing. True until now, you were alone and hurt every time you let someone in. But now.. that is if you think you can tolerate me for a very longtime.. Look I'm glad and happy this happened. I love you Jack and I was always sad knowing you would leave me eventually. That I would grow old and die but then now.. Jack I'm here and I will be here as long as you want me to be."**

As Ianto said this, he just looked deeply into Jack's eyes and poured his heart out to him. Ianto finally let go of all the doubts he carried for years in that moment. As Ianto finally stopped for a breath he felt more relaxed and it seemed to also relax Jack a bit as he just snuggled a moment with Ianto as they stood in silence.

Jack let Ianto's words sink in and he knew as he searched his feelings all that Ianto said was the truth. he however was sill a bit confused and opened his mouth to ask when he found Ianto's mouth pressed to his and all thoughts were lost as they ended up losing all their clothes and Jack lay a moment above Ianto and looked down at the naked Welshman just under him.

Ianto could feel Jack's hesitation as he looked up at his lover and saw so many different emotions hitting his immortal. Jack for a moment just kissed Ianto's forehead and wrapped his arm around his Time lord.

**"Jack.. not to complain but why aren't we..?"**

Jack muttered something against Ianto's shoulder and Ianto turned his self to look at Jack. Jack just looked back a Ianto and Ianto let out a slow breath.

**"Will you stay this time? Please don't leave me again."**

The words slipped out slowly from Jack's lips and Ianto could hear Jack's insecurity. For a moment Ianto just looked Jack in the eyes and caressed the older immortals face.

**"Marry me Jack."**

Ianto replied as he let out a shaky breath a moment. Jack just for a moment blinked and looked at Ianto in utter surprise.  
**  
"You want to get married.. wait are we married in this future we had together?"**

Jack asked this and Ianto for a moment was in thought. he knew he could say yes, but that would be a lie and he wanted no more lies between him and Jack even a small one.  
**  
" No, but I figure that we love each other and are going to be spending an eternity together. So if that's not a commitment I don't know what is. I just figured if you wanted ,we could make it legal."**

Ianto told him as he just relaxed and watched Jack's face trying to make out his lovers reaction.

**"Yes, though won't this complicate things as there is another you in this timeline isn't there? Look I hate to say this.. But your going to have to recon me to preserve the timelines Ianto. "**

As Jack told him this Ianto nodded and was sad.

**"I know I just... I'm not entirely sure I haven't already screwed up everything by going back and helping you in the past. Before Melissa wasn't ours but yours and Lucia Moretti's.**

**Also my death came from the 456 when they came back to the planet to get kids.. I don't know even what is going to happen if I get back in my T.A.R.D.I.S.. All I know for certain is that we could go and see the Doctor and Rose. "**

**"Alright let's go. Look regardless you will come back to me right Ianto?"**

Jack asked still feeling a bit insecure. Ianto just answered Jack simply.

**"Always Cariad, I'll always come back to you.. But first.."**

Jack and Ianto made love and held each other afterwards. Both didn't want to move as they both wanted to be no where else but in each others arms. But then a familiar sound could be heard and Ianto groaned as the familiar whirling sound of a T.A.R.D.I.S. was evident. However, what was not expected was the man who stepped out of it.

 


	20. Chapter Nineteen

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

* * *

The T.A.R.D.I.S. shimmer into the Hub. Papers flew all over the place as it landed mere inches from Jack's desk. Ianto had just been able to get his clothes on properly as Jack was still throwing on his pants and a t-shirt as Ianto made his way up the ladder. 

Before him perched on Jack's desk, to Ianto's surprise was Harold Saxon, the man running for Prime Minister. Ianto was silent as he looked this man over and for a moment he just was deep in thought. Jack finally came up the top the ladder and was about to speak when Ianto saw the way that Saxon was smirking. 

"I figure you and I should have a chat.After all, it has been ages since we have seen each other hasn't it nephew?"

 Ianto just was outwardly calm but inside he was fuming. He knew of course of the future and what part the master would play in it and he just gave a fake smile before replying. 

"Yes, I think so Uncle.Tell me if you would, however, why is it you have the Doctor's T.A.R.D.I.S. and not your own? Why are you running?"

Ianto was not sure if he liked the Doctor or not in truth but he also knew that a time Lord was not supposed to steal another's T.A.R.D.I.S. and he could hear the voice of the T.A.R.D.I.S. crying out if she were in pain. 

"The Doctor, it seems has discovered my little trick. You see I allowed myself to travel to the end of the universe and put my time lord essence in the chameleon arch. However, he and two of his companions came to discover my existence. True I allowed myself to grow old and was living a normal boring life. Anyways I have decided I want Earth and I was surprised to find that another time Lord was present in this century. 

Tell me, when did you realise what you are? You were sent here from Gallifrey for your protection after all you are not suppose to remember! Your Mother and father died to protect you and here you are shagging some human. I have to admit he is a good looking human but a hairless ape all the same."

The Master said this as he for a moment looked past Ianto and then to Jack a twisted smile curved his lips. Ianto kept calm outwardly, though inside he was fuming with anger. Ianto just then gave a chuckle. 

"It was a recent development I assure you, dear Uncle.I have no love for the Doctor myself you see. I can understand your dislike I really do.The humans are interesting. This one he is my hairless ape my bond mate. The next words out of your mouth will perhaps be that we should rule them together. Perhaps.. How about we have a cup of tea and discuss this? I know this is a backwater world but traditions must be kept after all. 

Ianto said this in Gallifreyan and Jack looked on with confusion. Ianto saw that indeed his words were having an effect as the Master nodded. 

"Come, have a seat and I will make the tea. We have much to discuss you and I. Jack would you be a love and help me find the tea service? Perhaps we have some pastries to go with this as well. I assure you that we indeed do have much to discuss Uncle Harold."

As Ianto said this he and Jack made their way to the kitchen. The Master looked after them and he just chuckled to himself. He looked around the Hub and wondered to himself how to use the technology for his purposes, he theorised that indeed if it was amendable, he and Ianto would make this world burn. 

The Master sat and drummed his fingers on the coffee table as he chose the settee to sit on. He could from his vantage point hear the clinking of glasses and just for a moment rubbed his temples. He could barely concentrate at the moment as the drums were again pounding in his brain. 

Ianto motioned for Jack to follow and he looked at his lover, his mate and to Jack's surprise, Ianto went to the cupboard to make tea. He watched him quietly a moment then he noticed the fine white powder that Ianto had slipped in from his pocket in a small clear phial. 

"Retcon has never been tested on a Time Lord. Perhaps it will work as other than a few minor differences, we are not much different than humans after all. I know that it worked on me once or twice but for a short time. Perhaps this will give us the time we need to decide on a proper course of action. Obviously, I am not going to just let him destroy this world and universe."

Ianto had mentally told this to Jack who just nodded answering silently. Jack had for a moment saw a glimpse of what Ianto was seeing and he too was angry. Ianto just for the moment after setting the kettle to boil came over and wrapped his arms around his immortal and kissed him gently. 

"Not one hair, he will not hurt you, or anyone else this I swear Jack. This should buy me some time to get him escorted one of the drawers in the vault below. From there I will send the Doctor a message and he will come. The time stream is out of alignment as he is not to come here and it is my fault he has. After that. I am afraid I will have to leave you for awhile. But I will return. I will always come back for you, my beloved cariad.Do you trust me?"

Ianto asked this as he held Jack in his arms and for the moment allowed the older immortal to feel his feelings and see into his mind. Jack nodded as he leant in and kissed Ianto.  

"Yes, I understand.I trust you, Yan, with my very soul and essence and every bit of me. I know that soon you will leave but will return.After all, we do have a long future together."

Ianto nodded as he knew that they would be together and happy. It was an unfortunate event that the Master had come to the Hub but at least he, Ianto was aware of the location of the master. Ianto could also hear the ringing in the other Time Lords head, a drumming but really it was simply the masters own heart beat driving him insane. Ianto saw the plans easily and knew he could shield his own plan by thinking of the heart beats. It was working as the master now was hearing the drums louder than normally. 

Ianto placed the contents of the phial of powder into a tea cup and dissolved it a moment with hot water before he took the pot and Jack helped him carry some scones into the waiting time lord. The master opened his eyes as he was given a teacup and Ianto poured the tea, Jack refrained at first from drinking the tea but then Ianto explained as the Master gave him an inquisitive look. 

"Drink your tea Jack love, after all, it is rather rude is it not? Sorry, Uncle for my mate's manners.Jack prefers Coffee of all things. Mundane and dull isn't it? Still despite that... He's my pet and he has other redeeming qualities."

Jack made a grumbling sound but then drank the tea. The Master also drank and was served a second cup when he dropped the tea cup and passed out on the settee.

"I'm sorry this is where I will have to leave you for a bit. I have to make it look like he crashed. I will set the coordinates for the Thames. He will not remember you and me in this moment I promise as I will alter his memories a bit. He recognises you by the way. "

Ianto told him and jack could see Ianto's thoughts as he slowed them down a moment. Jack understood. He didn't like it but he understood.

"Quickly let's get him into the T.A.R.D.I.S. I am sorry my girl but we have to make it seem like an accident. here are the coordinates and I promise the moment it is safe I will come and retrieve you myself. "

Ianto promised the T.A.R.D.I.S. and she understood and gave him such loving feelings back to show she understood. Ianto then took Jack's hand in his and they left the T.A.R.D.I.S. allowing her to leave the space shimming out of the Torchwood Hub. Alone he and Jack for the moment stood hand in hand. 

Ianto wordlessly to jack's happiness took them down the ladder to jack's bunker below and they made love one last time. Afterwards, jack fell asleep and Ianto watched him quietly. He hated to do it, but he knew he had no choice in the matter. He kissed his lover on the forehead before rising gently not to wake Jack.

Ianto knew he had laced jack's cup as well and how the retcon was slow acting on his mate. Jack was now asleep and all memories of him were being wiped away and a few changed.Now Jack would not be looking for him, Now Lucia Moretti would be Mellissa's other parent.Ianto knew this was for the best and as he silently made his way up to the Hub, he accessed Toshiko's workstation and erased all the footage that had been recorded.When that was done, he washed up the tea service and then looked around a moment. He knew this would be the last time he would see the hub. It would be destroyed in the future.

With a heavy heart, Ianto made his way into his red T.A.R.D.I.S. and left the Hub and Jack. He closed his eye and willed himself not to cry as he knew that the next four years ahead he would have to wait until the precise moment until he could be with his love. He set the coordinates for his T.A.R.D.I.S. and hid her way underground. The time would come and he would sleep until he was to be reunited with Jack. He could see it now, Ianto knew this was what he had to do and so he put himself into sleep on the T.A.R.D.I.S. and this was where he would stay until he was ready. 

 

 


End file.
